Mission: Christmas Kim-Possible (Invasion of the Elf Zombies)
by OXYD
Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve at the Middleton Collage Sorority House, Dr. Drakken attempts to surprise Kim and her guests by summoning Santa, but the summoning ritual goes wrong and he ends up summon Krampus instead. Soon after, Kim and Ron face a hoard of Krampus's elf zombie servants aiming to take over the world. Can Kim, Ron, and the guests defeat Krampus and save the world?


**Mission: Christmas "Kim-Possible"**

**Invasion of the Elf Zombies**

It was 10:00 AM at the Middleton College Sorority house on Christmas Eve, and Kim Possible was currently throwing a big Christmas party with her friends and several other female students. There were also several guests over at the enormous Sorority house, which including The Shadow Reader, Patrick Star, Squidward, Spongebob, Otterton, SkyRunner SG-1, Shadow Lioness, and several other popular Youtuber's as well. Mario, Rosalina, Peach, Shrek the Ogre, Jeffy, Sans and Papyrus the skeleton bros, Bowser Jr, Cody the wizard, Joseph the Koopa Troopa, Black Yoshi, and Chef Pepe were there as well. Black Yoshi was playing a round of _Super Smash Bros: Ultimate_ with Bowser Jr, Rufus, and several of the other Sorority girls in the enormous gaming room while Jeffy stood near the window gazing outside while patting his diaper and making an occasional grunt as he did so. His actions caught the attention of Bonnie Rockweller and Kim's friend, Monique.

"Man, that kid just creeps me out" Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh, him? That's Mario's adopted son, Jeffy. He's got several mental disorders, so he acts kinda weird at times" Monique said, glancing over at Jeffy.

"Whatever" Bonnie scoffed, then went back to texting her boyfriend Junior on her Iphone.

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, Kim and Ron were currently setting out paper plates on the counter with various treats on them, which included cherry pie slices, and even strawberry cheesecake slices. As Ron placed various cheesecake slices on the plates, he glanced at Shrek the Ogre, who was in the living room just across from the gaming room near the enormous TV with Chef Pepe chowing down on a large bowl of cheeseballs.

"Say KP, you might wanna keep an eye on the cheesecake. Shrek has a huge addiction to that stuff, and he might devour it all up before everyone else gets a chance to eat some of it" Ron warned Kim as he watched Shrek gulp down the cheeseballs like a vacuum cleaner.

"Yeah, you got a point there, Ron," Kim agreed, noticing how messily Shrek was eating. "Geez, how much does that ogre eat?".

"Can't really say," Ron replied, scratching his head. "He eats quite a bit though".

"Yeah, and I can't understand how he just lives off junk food. Maybe Shrek's immune system is different since he's not human" Kim speculated.

As the two of them continued setting treats out on the plates, The Shadow Reader and his friend Otterton chowed down on a few coffee cakes from a large tray while SkyRunner SG-1 chatted with the Shadow Lioness about various stories they had planned for their channels. Sans and Papyrus were eating spaghetti and meatballs near the fireplace with Spongebob as Squidward practiced playing Jingle Bells on his clarinet near the Christmas tree, and Patrick proceeded to hog down a bunch of peppermint candy from a nearby table.

"Hey, save some for everyone else, you greedy starfish!" Tara snapped, trying to snatch the bowl containing the peppermints.

"Seriously, dude! I want some to" Monique said, glaring at Patrick.

"Finders keepers" Patrick smirked, then ran off laughing.

The Shadow Reader turned around to see Patrick running out of the living room and up towards the stairs, then took off after him.

"Patrick, you get back here with those peppermints, you fat pink tub of bubblegum!" Shadow yelled, chasing after him.

"You'll have to catch me first! AH HA HA AH HA HA AH HA HA" Patrick cackled, running up the stairs.

"Patrick!" Shadow yelled, racing after him.

"Man, that starfish is always causing trouble" Otterton muttered as he munched on a coffee cake.

"Looks like he's gonna have a bad time" Sans smirked, gazing up from his spaghetti.

"Ugh, that Patrick! He's always doing everything he can to annoy the living dead out of us" Papyrus said, feeling annoyed.

As the two skeleton brothers chowed down on their spaghetti, Black Yoshi defeated Bowser Jr on Smash Bros using Snake as he character.

"Ooh fool! I's hittin' the high score!" Black Yoshi cheered as he defeated Bowser Jr.

"Aww man! That's the last time I play as Olimar" Bowser Jr moaned in defeated.

As he prepared to face Black Yoshi again as another character, Bowser Jr felt himself being pushed off the large sofa and onto the floor. He looked up to see Bonnie grinning down at him.

"Move aside, turtle boy. Let me give it a go" Bonnie said, then grabbed the wireless controller off the floor and sat down on the sofa next to Black Yoshi.

"Uh, okay" Bowser Jr said, feeling a bit annoyed by Bonnie's sudden interruption.

He wasn't too surprised though. From what he had heard, Bonnie was a bit of a snide person and tended to brag on how amazing she was at everything and how she could do things better. Although she didn't do this as much as she used to back when she was still a high schooler, Bonnie's pride sometimes got the better of her. As Bowser Jr headed over to a large pool table where Cody and Joseph were playing a round of pool, Ron and Kim walked into the gaming room where they began setting various treats on the large table, including the cheesecake pieces.

"Hey everyone, the treats are here," Kim announced, catching everyone's attention. "There's cherry pie, cinnamon sugar cookies, and strawberry cheesecake".

No sooner did she say that, Shrek the ogre instantly rushed out of the living room and into the gaming room where he skidded to a halt and said, "Did somebody just say cheesecake?".

"Oh great" Ron groaned, face palming.

Rufus gasped in horror at the sight of Shrek and dove under the table. He hadn't forgotten about what Shrek had done to him last year back at Kim's house. Rufus had hidden inside Shrek's cheesecake to drown at the noise of Kim, Bonnie, and Ron having a threesome in Kim's room after accidentally taking Viagra pills instead of vitamin pills, and when Shrek spotted him hiding in the cheesecake, he got the wrong idea and thought Rufus was trying to eat it. Rufus then had to endure getting a swirly in the toilet for a full minute by Shrek, but that wasn't all.

If swirling Rufus in the toilet wasn't bad enough, Shrek had then dropped him in the toilet bowl and then proceeded to have diarrhea all over him, then he flushed Rufus down into the Middleton sewer system which dragged the pink mole rat several miles down to the sewage treatment plant where he then had to make the long trek back to Ron's, which took him well over an hour. Rufus eventually got back at Shrek by ramming a riding mower into a portable outhouse that he was using, causing it to tumble down a hill which caused all the raw sewage in the holding tank to splatter all over Shrek. Rufus was pretty sure that Shrek had no idea that he was the cause of it and most likely passed it off as some sort of high school prank, yet Rufus didn't want to take any chances.

"Ugh! That ogre's gonna gobble them all down" Bonnie muttered in frustration.

As Shrek approached the table with the treats, eager to snack on the cheesecake, Kim rushed up in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

"Shrek, they're for everyone, not just you" she informed the big ogre firmly.

"Uh, I know that, Possible Donkey. I was just coming for two slices, not the whole table" Shrek replied sarcastically, then swiped two plates of cheesecake from the table and raced back into the living room.

"Whew! I thought for sure he was gonna eat every bit of cheesecake off the table" Ron said with relief.

"Well then," Kim said. "Dig in, everyone".

The Sorority girls and the other guests began chowing down on the treats as Shrek came back into the living room where Mario, Rosalina, Peach, and Chef Pepe were seen sitting on a large sofa watching _The Polar Express_.

"Hey Donkey, I'm back" Shrek announced as he sat down on the sofa with his cheesecake slices.

"Oh, hey Shrek. Did you see Jeffy anywhere out there?" Mario asked.

"Jeffy? Oh, right! He's standing near a window in the gaming room patting his diaper and acting like a big dummy" Shrek replied.

Sighing in frustration, Mario said, "Ugh, I told Jeffy to stay in here with us".

"Oh, come on, Mario. It's Christmas Eve," Rosalina protested. "I'm sure Jeffy won't cause any trouble".

"That's what you think, but just watch," Mario replied. "He's gonna do something to piss someone off and then there's gonna be trouble, I just know it".

"From what Shrek said, Jeffy doesn't seem to be causing trouble. Maybe we should leave him be" Peach suggested.

Mario glanced over at the entrance to the gaming room and saw Jeffy still standing at the window, minding his own business, then back to Peach and Rosalina.

"All right, but I want someone to keep an eye on him, just in case," Mario turned to Chef Pepe, who was sitting in another chair, playing a game on his phone. "Chef Pepe?".

Sighing in frustration, Chef Pepe looked up from his phone and asked, "What is it, Mario?".

"I need someone to keep an eye on Jeffy in the gaming room to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. Can you watch him for me?" Mario asked.

"Me? Why me? There are plenty of people in there to watch him, and his friends are with him too. Can't someone else watch him?" Chef Pepe complained.

"No, because everyone else is too busy playing games and eating food in there to pay attention to Jeffy, so I need you to do it" Mario replied.

"Fine, I'll do it" Chef Pepe huffed in defeat and got up to head into the gaming room.

As the chef headed out of the living room, Shrek finished his two cheesecake slices in one gulp, then said, "Man, homemade cheesecake is the best, Donkey! I'm gonna go back for more!".

"Whatever," Mario said. "Just don't eat too much, cause cheesecake isn't good for you all the time".

"Uh, yes it is, Donkey. Cheesecake has milk in it, and it makes my bones grow big and strong" Shrek objected.

"No Shrek, it doesn't! It's very fattening, and eating it all the time isn't good for you, so just watch how much you eat" Mario argued.

"Whatever, Donkey," Shrek shrugged. "I'm gonna go see if there's more cheesecake in the gaming room and the kitchen".

"Oh brother" Mario groaned as Shrek left the room.

...

...

Meanwhile outside the Sorority house, the two ex-villains, Dr. Drakken and Shego arrived on the front snow covered lawn of the enormous mansion on snow bikes. They had secretly spied in on Kim's friends and heard about the Christmas party at the Sorority house at Middleton Collage, so they decided to drop in, even though they weren't invited. Shego wore a green wool jacket and wool pants of the same color, and Drakken wore a blue wool coat and pants.

"Uh, Drakken, remind me why we're showing up here on campus grounds uninvited. I thought our villain days were over ever since the end of the Lowardian invasion two years ago" Shego wondered.

"That Shego, is for me to know, and you to find out," Drakken said, climbing off the snow bike. "And yes, I'm aware that we've been done with villainy for quite some time now, and that's why I've decided to crash the party with a special surpise".

"Surprise? And just what did you have in mind?" Shego asked.

Drakken reached into his coat and pulled out a black colored Christmas tree ornament which had a large red stripe painted all around it, then said proudly, "This here, my dear Shego, is my special Christmas surprise".

"Uh, Drakken, that's a Christmas tree ornament" Shego pointed out in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, but its not just some Christmas tree ornament, Shego. It's a magical ornament that can summon Santa Claus himself," Drakken said with a proud grin. "Isn't that awesome, Shego?".

"Ugh, do you honestly believe that, Drakken? That sounds like complete bogus to me," Shego scoffed in disbelief. "Where did you even find that ornament anyway?".

"On a shopping site on the dark web" Drakken replied.

"Dark web? Uh, I don't think that's safe, Drakken. I heard that the dark web is a really messed up place" Shego said, feeling a bit unsettled.

"You just have to know what your looking for, Shego. As long as you do that, you'll be fine," Drakken assured her, then held the ornament up in front of him. "To make the ornament work, we'll need two things: a long rope of garland and Christmas lights".

"Uh, why do we need those things?" Shego asked, confused.

"For the summoning spell that will summon Santa," Drakken replied, then pointed at the snow. "To make the magic spell work, we need to make a large summoning circle out of garland and Christmas lights, then we place the ornament in the very center of the circle and chant the magic summoning spell. Once we do that, Santa should appear in the circle in less than a few minutes".

"Drakken, that's gotta be the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I can't believe that you really think something like this will work" Shego snapped.

"Now now, Shego. It can't hurt to try, so lets borrow those Christmas lights and some of the garland off those decorated pine trees near the house to make our summoning circle" Drakken explained.

"Ugh, fine! I still think this is a stupid idea though" Shego muttered.

...

...

Meanwhile back in the Sorority house, Shrek had entered the kitchen after finding that all the other cheesecake slices had been eaten, hoping to find another cheesecake. At the same time, Ron had joined Black Yoshi in the gaming room and was in the middle of a Smash Bros round when he heard the familiar beep of Kim's Kimmunicator coming from his sweater pocket. He pulled it out and answered it, expecting Wade to be the one calling, but it was actually Kim.

"Kim? What's going on?" Ron asked, confused as to why she'd call him.

Kim smiled and said, "Hey Ron, I've got a special Christmas present for you up here in my dorm room. Wanna see it?".

Ron's eyes widened with excitement, then replied with, "Sure, I'll be up there right away".

Ron then raced out of the room and towards the hallway where he bumped into Shrek and fell to the floor.

"Oof, I say! What's the hurry, Donkey?" Shrek asked as Ron bumped into him.

"Oh, Shrek," Ron said, getting back on his feet. "Didn't notice you there. Kim told me that she has a Christmas present for me in her dorm, so I'm going up there to see what it is".

"Ah, sound's nice," Shrek said with amusement. "Say, you don't happen to have anymore cheesecake, do you?".

"Uh, nope. Sorry," Ron said, shaking his head. "But I do have an extra seven layer beef and bean burrito from Taco Bell inside the fridge downstairs. You can have that if you want".

"Beef and bean burrito? Ooh, I love those! Thanks, Donkey!" Shrek beamed in delight, then rushed back into the kitchen to find the burrito.

"Um, sure" Ron said with a shrug, then raced upstairs to the second floor where Kim's dorm room was.

In the kitchen, Shrek found the burrito in the crisper of the fridge and pulled it out, finding it rather cold.

"Hmm, needs to be heated up" Shrek said, then headed over to the microwave and placed the burrito inside it.

After heating it up to the right temperature, Shrek took the burrito out, put some spicy sauce on it, and began chowing down.

"Ooh, I love this! Mmm, spicy beef and beans! So good" Shrek said as he took several huge bites out of his burrito.

In less than a minute, the huge ogre finished off the burrito and belched.

"Ah, that right there was one quality burrito," Shrek said, licking his lips. "And it filled me up. I guess I should head-".

Shrek paused as he suddenly felt a rumble in his lower regions, and then his eyes widened as he realized that it was his bladder that he felt rumbling.

"Uh oh! My bladder's on the fritz! I need a bathroom, and quickly!" Shrek gasped, then rushed out of the kitchen to look for the bathroom.

Meanwhile upstairs, Ron entered Kim's dorm room with anticipation and found that the room was rather dark, except for a small LED night light plugged in next to the bedside table. As Ron slowly entered the room and closed the door, he saw the silhouette of someone laying on the bed, then he approached the bed slowly.

"Kim, is that you? Where's this present you were telling me about?" Ron called out.

He saw the person reach up towards the lamp on the night stand, then light flooded the room, and Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at what he saw on the bed. It was Kim dressed only in a skimpy red lingerie and bra with white sash around the rims, and she lay on the bed in a seductive manner with a red ribbon wrapped around her red sparkling panties, smiling at Ron.

"Hey Ron, here's your present. Wanna come unwrap it?" Kim asked in a sexy, seductive voice.

As soon as Ron saw this, he instantly realized what Kim wanted him to do and grinned.

"Oooh, looks like someones feeling naughty tonight! I'll unwrap it, but you have to unwrap mine too, if you know what I mean" Ron smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"Fair enough," Kim said, wagging her finger at Ron. "Well then, come over here and unwrap this naughty gift".

"Don't mind if I do, KP" Ron said, rushing over to Kim.

As the two of them began to "unwrap their gifts", Shrek was frantically searching for the bathroom. Squidward had surprisingly agreed to help him search for the restroom when Shrek asked him, only in order to get away from the crowd downstairs.

"Ugh, why did I have to put spicy sauce on that burrito?! How could I be so stupid?" Shrek cursed as he entered the second floor of the mansion with Squidward following behind him.

"Let's just find the stupid restroom so I can get back to practicing my clarinet" Squidward said impatiently.

He followed close behind Shrek, glancing at each door they passed in hopes of finding a restroom door, but to no avail.

"Arrgh! I gotta find a toilet before I soil the whole hallway" Shrek moaned as he moved from door to door, feeling the urge to let loose a huge diarrhea explosion grow grow even stronger.

He and Squidward kept finding only dorm rooms, some with their lights on, and some with them on. Shrek and Squidward eventually got halfway across the hall and close to the stairs leading up to the third floor, and once they got close enough to the door leading into Kim's dorm room, the two of them stopped short of opening it when Shrek heard what sounded like moaning and panting coming from inside the room.

"Huh? What in the?" Shrek muttered in confusion and very carefully opened the door a crack.

Once it was open just enough to see inside the room, Shrek and Squidward peered through the crack in the door, and their jaws literally dropped to the floor in shock and surprise at what they saw. It was Kim and Ron, both full Monty and going at it on the bed like two newlyweds eager to lose their virginity. Ron lay on the bed as Kim rode on top of him like a cowboy in a Texas rodeo, moaning in pleasure as she did so.

"Oh man, KP! This is the best Christmas present ever" Ron cried at as he gripped Kim's hips with both hands.

"I'm glad you... ah... like it!" Kim panted in response as she continued riding him.

Shrek turned away with his jaw still hanging open in surprise, then said, "Oooookay! Look's like the restrooms not in there either".

"Well, that was more of Kim Possible than I needed to see" Squidward grumbled in disgust.

Shrek was about to continue his search for the bathroom when he suddenly felt his bladder rumble, then he let out a loud fart and gripped his butt with both hands and groaned.

"Uh oh! Squidward Donkey, its coming!" Shrek cried.

"What?! Oh no!" Squidward exclaimed in fear.

"I need a toilet! I gotta find something to take a crap in!" Shrek panted, looking around for anything to take a dump in.

He then spotted a large empty vase sitting next to the staircase entrance and rushed over to it, then checked to see if anything was in it.

Seeing that it was empty, Shrek said, "I'll use this!".

As he dropped his pants, Squidward said with widened eyes, "Oh God! Don't do that!".

Shrek ignored Squidward as he sat down on the large vase. The moment his butt touched the vase, his anus exploded with an enormous amount of diarrhea which completely filled the vase to the brim in less than a minute, but Shrek didn't stop there. As he gripped his gut, he fell off the diarrhea filled vase and ended up blasting the walls and floor with huge amounts of diarrhea, and some of it even got all over Squidward.

"Bleeeeh! Your disgusting, Shrek! I'm getting out of here!" Squidward yelled in disgust, running back down the hall to find the shower room.

Once Squidward left the hall, Shrek let out one last burst of diarrhea from his butt, then he slowly got back on his feet. Once Shrek fixed his pants, he gazed at the walls and floor behind him and found them completely covered with diarrhea. Shrek had also knocked over and shattered the vase he had used as a toilet, spilling even more diarrhea on the floor, and it stank so bad that even the Christmas elves at the North Pole could probably smell it.

"Whoa, jeez! This is the biggest load of diarrhea I've ever had in my life! I gotta lay off those Taco Bell burrito's," Shrek exclaimed. "Ahh, but I feel so much better now. I wonder if Black Yoshi Donkey's playing _Call Of Duty_ downstairs...".

Shrek then rushed back towards the stairs, eager to rejoin the party.

...

...

"Ah, this should be enough garland. Now all we need are the Christmas lights," Dr. Drakken said as returned to his snow bike with a bundle of sparkling red garland, then glanced behind him. "Shego, where are those lights?".

"I got them, Drew" Shego replied, following behind Drakken with a bundle of Christmas lights.

"Ah, good," Drakken said, setting the garland down in the snow. "I'll start forming a circle with the garland, and you do the same with the lights around the garland".

"Whatever," Shego muttered as she began laying the lights down in the snow. "I still think this idea is stupid".

"It's work, Shego. You'll see" Drakken insisted as he completed the circle.

Shego then completed her circle with the lights and plugged them into a long extension cord that Dr. Drakken had attached from the Sorority house. The lights all lit up with a bright red glow as Drakken entered the circle and placed the ornament in the very center, then he rushed out of the circle. Drakken then pulled out a sheet of paper from his wool coat which had the summoning spell written on it and began to read the words aloud.

"Oh great spirit of Christmas, hear my words! Though I may not be perfect, though I may not be marry, hear my plea. Summon thee to do thy bidding, and bring the desires of which the summoner commands. Open, great gates of the Christmas Realm!" Drakken chanted.

At first, nothing happened, which caused Shego to just scoff in disbelief.

"See, Drew? I told you that spell was just a huge load of bullcrap" Shego said in frustration.

"But that can't be! I said everything correctly, so why isn't-" Dr. Drakken started, but stopped short as the Christmas ornament in the center of the circle began to glow bright red.

"What the? Drakken, is that thing supposed to do that?" Shego questioned in confusion.

Dr. Drakken's eyes widened in excitement as he realized that his summoning spell had not been so useless after all. The ornament then began to hover a few inches above the snow as the red glow grew a bit brighter.

"Shego, it worked! The portal should open any second now!" Drakken said, jumping up and down with excitement.

However, his excitement was short lived as the garland and lights suddenly burst into flames, then the ornament fired a beam of red light from the top, slowly forming large red lines in the snow.

"Uh, that doesn't look good, Drew" Shego pointed out.

"Don't be so paranoid, Shego. I'm sure everything's fine... I think" Dr. Drakken snapped, though sounding a bit nervous.

He wasn't expecting the circle to burst into flames, and as he saw the shape the magic ornament was carving into the snow, he grew even more nervous. The ornament was forming the shape of a pentagram, which Drakken and Shego presumed to be a Star of David symbol, but they'd soon find out how wrong they were. Once the seven pentacle star was fully formed, a beam of red light shot up from the circle and high into the sky. The red light shined brightly for over a minute before it vanished, and once it did, Drakken and Shego saw someone standing in the center of the circle. Dr. Drakken would have cheered over his success had it been Santa that was standing in the now burned circle, but what and Shego saw in the circle wasn't Santa.

The being standing in the center of the circle was a large humanoid creature with white fur, had the body and head of a man, hooves, and horns of a goat, bright red eyes, and sharp claws for fingernails. The large beast also had a large basket strapped to his back with sleigh bells wrapped around it, and he also wore a small reef around his neck which had red colored Christmas garland wrapped around it. This being was none other than Gruss Von Krampus, Santa's evil counterpart.

"W-what the?! Who is that?!" That doesn't look like Santa!" Dr. Drakken gasped in horror.

"It's because it isn't, you idiot! That's Krampus!" Shego snapped.

Krampus glared over at Shego and Drakken, then said, "Who dares to summon me here from my realm?!".

His voice was deep and intimidating, and it struck fear into the two ex-villains.

Dr. Drakken, not knowing what to say, simply stuttered, "Uh... I saw him run away a minute ago. I think he went... THAT WAY!".

As soon as Krampus turned his head to the direction where Drakken had pointed, he and Shego took off running towards a large storage shed near the side of the Sorority House. When Krampus saw that no one was in the direction Drakken pointed to, he turned back around, only to find that Shego and Drakken were no longer in sight.

"What the? Those tricksters tried to fool me! They'll pay for this!" Krampus growled, stepping out of the circle.

He looked around and saw the lights on inside the Sorority House along with the party going on through the windows, then he grinned, showing his sharp fangs.

"Well now, this looks interesting! Those folks are having a nice little party inside this house, so why shouldn't I have a little fun as well? I've been needing some extra workers back at my place, and I think those people will make a good edition to my collection" Krampus said with a sinister grin.

He held his hands out in front of him which had three black magic rings on each of his fingers, then chanted, "Spirits of the Nether Realm, I summon thee to do my bidding! Come forth, my un-dead servents!".

Beams of red light shot of the rings on Krampus's fingers and into the snow, then smaller red portals appeared and opened up, and out of them came armies of zombified Christmas Elves. Their skin was all green, wrinkled, and their eyes were black with red pupils. They also had rotten teeth that stank like bad eggnog, wore tattered and torn Christmas clothing which was all covered in grime and dirt, and they all made moaning and wheezing noises as they moved around.

Krampus then pointed at the Sorority House and said, "Go, my loyal elf zombies! Transform those inside the house into the undead so that they may serve me in the Nether Realm! And as for those two that summoned me here, find them and zombify them as well! You all have your orders, now go!".

"Yes, master" the zombie elves all said in unison, then started limping towards the Sorority House as Krampus turned his view towards the city of Middleton, then grinned.

"Ahh, the city of Middleton! The citizens should make an excellent addition to my collection of servants in the Nether Realm. I think I'll pay the city a visit" Krampus sneered evilly, then summoned a demonic looking sled with a zombie reindeer and sped off inside it towards the city.

Inside the Sorority House, Jeffy had returned to the living room near the fireplace patting his diaper and staring out the window like the naive thirteen year old he was, wondering if Santa would arrive to greet everyone that night. As Jeffy stared out the window, he noticed something coming towards it and wiped some of the fog off the window to see what it was. Jeffy's eyes widened in horror as he saw a trio of elf zombies headed towards the mansion, then he began screaming in terror.

"AAAH! Daddy, zombie elves!" Jeffy screamed, pointing at the window.

Mario looked over at Jeffy in disbelief and said, "Jeffy, stop it! Me and my friends are trying to watch something, so stop it with your spooky fairy tales".

"But daddy, it's not a lie! Look!" Jeffy countered, pointing at the window.

"Ugh! If it'll make you feel better, then fine!" Mario grumbled, getting up from the sofa and walking over to the window.

Jeffy stepped aside from the window and Mario looked out, expecting to see nothing, but he soon found himself staring at a hoard of elf zombies headed for the mansion.

"What the?! ZOMBIES!" Mario cried out in horror.

"Mario, what's going-" Rosalina began, but was interrupted as several elf zombies smashed the window open and attempted to climb inside the room.

Rosalina and Peach screamed in horror at the sight of the zombies, and soon, more screams could be heard in the gaming room as several elf zombies broke through the windows and attempted to squeeze inside the room. A few of them managed to get inside, but the rest of them had trouble getting inside since they all tried squeezing through the small window.

"YIIIIPE! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Bonnie cried out in horror, jumping behind the sofa.

"Ack! Zombies! AAAH!" Spongebob screamed, rushing inside a nearby closet.

"They look like undead elves! Get away, you creeps!" The Shadow Lioness screeched as she whacked several zombie elves with a fireplace poker.

Sans and Papyrus attempted to try and find them off using their bone attacks and gaster blasters, but more zombie elves just kept coming in.

"Sans, I can't hold them off! There are too many of them" Papyrus said, whacking several more zombies away from him.

"Your right, Pap," Sans said, turning to everyone in the room. "Quick, everyone get to the basement! There's no windows there".

All the girls and the guests began running towards the hall leading to the basement to escape the oncoming hoard of zombie elves who had now smashed down the front door and were piling inside the Sorority House.

"All right, all right, what's going on here?" Chef Pepe demanded as he came out of the kitchen, only to come face to face with several elf zombies as they charged at him and piled on top of him.

"Chef Pepe" SkyRunner cried out, stopping to try and go back for him, but Bonnie held him back.

"Come on, you fool! There's no time to go back for him! You wanna get eaten?!" Bonnie snapped, pulling SkyRunner towards the basement.

"But he needs help!" SkyRunner begged.

"There's nothing we can do! Let's go!" Bonnie snapped.

"She's right, SkyRunner. Chef Pepe's on his own" Monique said, then rushed into the basement.

Seeing as there was nothing else that could be done, SkyRunner followed Bonnie and the others into the basement. Once they were out of sight, the zombie elves got off Chef Pepe, who rose slowly from the floor. His skin was now green, and his eyes were pitch black with red pupils. The zombie elves had bitten him all over and had zombified the chef into one of them.

"Uhhhhh, need... to feed!" Zombie Chef Pepe rasped, following the other elf zombies down the hall.

Meanwhile upstairs in Kim's dorm room, Ron and Kim lay in the large dorm bed completely naked after quote on quote "enjoying each others gifts", not yet realizing what was going on downstairs. The door to the room was closed, so Kim and Ron couldn't hear what was going on downstairs.

"Ah man, KP! That was the best Christmas present ever!" Ron said as he lay next to Kim, feeling the warmth of her nude body against his.

"Mmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Ron. I enjoyed yours too" Kim smiled, pulling Ron into a deep, passionate kiss.

Their moment was interrupted as they heard the familiar beeping of the Kimmunicator on the bedside table. Kim separated from Ron, grabbed the device, and answered it.

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"There's trouble down at your location, Kim. My computers detected a very unusual energy source emanating from just outside the Sorority House you and your friends are staying" Wade answered.

"Energy source? Wait! You don't suppose it might be Drakken or Shego, do you? I thought they gave up on villainy after the Lowardian invasion two years ago" Ron wondered.

"No, its not them," Wade answered, typing on his keyboard. "I hacked one of NASA's spy satellites and managed to take some footage of what this source of energy was, and your not gonna believe it".

The screen on Kim's Kimmunicator changed to display the outside of the Sorority House where Krampus could be seen summoning more zombie elves from his realm and ordering them to attack the mansion.

"What the?! What is that thing?!" Ron exclaimed in horror, pointing at Krampus.

"From what my intel is telling me, that humanoid being with the goat hooves is Gruss Von Krampus, Santa's evil counterpart. And from the looks of it, he's summoning an army of zombified elves and sending them after you and the others" Wade replied.

"Krampus?! I thought he was a myth" Kim said, almost in disbelief.

"It wouldn't seem so" Wade answered.

"I don't get it. Why would Krampus want to attack this place? It's not like we've been naughty or anything" Ron wondered.

"I don't know either, Ron. But whatever the reason, it can't be good," Wade answered. "And to make matters even worse... oh crap! Guys, my computers are detecting multiple zombie elves entering the Sorority House, and they're on the first floor!".

Kim and Ron's eyes widened in horror at the thought of those creatures attacking the guests downstairs.

"No! We have to help them! Can you send some backup, Wade? Me and Ron will try to hold them off" Kim said frantically, climbing out of the bed, still completely naked; Wade didn't notice this since the Kimmunicator was pointed up at Kim's face.

"Yeah, I have someone who I think can handle elf zombies real well. I'll send him in right away" Wade nodded.

"Thanks Wade! I'm out," Kim answered, ending the transmission and turning to Ron. "We better use our battle suits for this one, Ron".

"Good idea, Kim" Ron said, stepping out of the bed.

Kim then reached under the bed, removed a metal safe from under one of the floorboards and opened it. She then reached inside and pulled out her white and blue battle suit and slipped in on, then Ron removed another battle suit identical to Kim's. Wade had constructed a second battle suit for Ron after the Lowardian invasion in case the need for extra protection should ever arise again. This suit was white like Kim's, only it had red stripes instead of blue stripes. Ron hadn't used it for awhile, so he was eager to try it out.

Once Kim and Ron were both in their battle suits, Kim looked at Ron and said, "All right, Ron, let's go kick some elf zombie butt!".

Meanwhile down in the basement, the guests all huddled around each other as the elf zombies banged on the basement door, trying to break it down. SkyRunner and The Shadow Lioness huddled close to each other, fearing for their friend, The Shadow Reader. He was still up above in the Sorority House somewhere chasing Patrick around the place. Squidward had also not shown up either, which had Spongebob worried.

"Oh, I hope Squidward and Patrick are okay up there. I'd hate to lose them" Spongebob murmured to himself as he sat near a dryer.

"You don't think those zombies caught Shadow and Patrick, do you?" SkyRunner asked Shadow Lioness.

"I hope not, but as for Patrick, I could care less about what happens to him. He's done nothing but cause all of us Youtubers trouble for as long as I can remember" The Shadow Lioness replied.

"Yeah, you got a point there," SkyRunner nodded. "Just last week, that stupid starfish hacked my laptop and uploaded a bunch of cartoon BDSM porno pics on my channel and nearly got me terminated just cause I didn't give him my candy! Thank God Shadow was there to stop him before he did anymore damage".

"Yeah, I remember that" Shadow Lioness answered.

As the two Youtubers chatted amongst each other, Rufus the naked mole rat trembled in fear as Princess Peach held him close to her pink dress. He feared for both his life, the lives of the guests, and for Ron and Kim most of all. Had those zombified elves gotten to them like they did Chef Pepe?

"Don't be afraid, Rufus. I'll keep you safe" Princess Peach soothed, giving the rodent a soft kiss.

Rufus blushed and hugged Peach tightly as Black Yoshi paced back and forth near the washing machines.

"Man, those zombie freaks better not be touching my Call Of Duty up there, or they's gonna be in trouble" Black Yoshi muttered.

"Black Yoshi, why would those zombie elves even want to play your Call Of Duty game? I doubt they even know what an Xbox is" Mario asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"But Mario, they're zombies, and zombies are in Call Of Duty. That means they know what it is" Black Yoshi protested.

"Black Yoshi, that makes no sense at all" Rosalina said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

As Black Yoshi was about to protest, Shrek let out a big fart as he leaned against the hot water heater for warmth, catching everyone's attention.

"Bleh" Rufus gagged, grabbing his nose.

"Man fool, that is nasty!" Black Yoshi exclaimed in disgust.

"Aw, come on, man!" Monique said, waving her hands in disgust at the foul odor of Shrek's fart.

"Seriously man, that's gross" Bonnie added, grabbing her nose.

"Shrek, what is wrong with you?" Mario snapped.

"Uh, Donkey? I... uh... gotta use the toilet again" Shrek groaned with an innocent grin.

"What?!" Mario exclaimed in shock.

"Uh, I don't see how that's possible" Sans said, glancing at the basement door.

"No one can go out there now, its suicide" Papyrus pointed out as the elf zombies continued banging on the door, trying to get in.

"He's right, Shrek," Rosalina said. "Your just going to have to hold it for now. None of us can leave the basement with those zombie elves out there".

"Uhh, but I can't, Rosalina Donkey," Shrek complained. "That cheesecake and taco ran through me like a bullet train, and I gotta take a massive crap again!".

"Dude, you can't get to the bathroom unless you open the basement door" Joseph the koopa troopa said.

"He's right, Shrek," Bowser Jr nodded. "There's not much you can do".

"Uh, yes there is, Jr Donkey. I'm gonna open the door" Shrek grinned, then started for the door.

Mario grabbed his arm tightly and said in a firm voice, "No, Shrek! You open that door, and we're all done for!".

"But Donkey, I really gotta go!" Shrek complained, letting out another huge fart.

"Dang, dude! That was a big one" Cody smirked.

"That's what I call, "cracking one off" Sans joked.

"Sans!" Papyrus snapped at Sans' nasty pun.

"I can do better than that. Watch this" Jeffy boasted, then let out a big fart.

"Uggh! Would you quit that?!" Bonnie snapped, waving her hand in front of her to try and fan the horrid stench away.

"Seriously? Will you knock it off?" Squidward said, glaring at Jeffy.

"I don't have to" Jeffy said defiantly.

Shrek pulled away from Mario and grabbed his butt with both hands, not being able to hold in the contents of his bladder any longer, then let out another huge fart.

"Uhhhh, Donkey! I can't hold it anymore! I gotta take a massive crap right now!" Shrek cried, then looked around for something to take a dump in.

"Uh oh, I don't like the looks of this" Spongebob said as Shrek frantically looked around the basement.

He then spotted an old washing machine over near the far right corner of the basement and ran over to it.

"Ohhh, I gotta crap! I'll use this!" Shrek said as he opened the top and dropped his pants.

"What the hell?" SkyRunner SG-1 exclaimed.

"Oh god! Shrek, don't do it!" Mario yelled.

The others all around him began exclaiming in disgust as Shrek ignored Mario and proceeded to take a massive dump inside the washing machine. Shrek let out a huge blast of beefy corn filled diarrhea from his anus with a force so strong, it splattering out the sides of the washer and onto the walls nearby. Some of it even got on a few of the guests, including Bonnie and some of the cheerleader girls. Black Yoshi also got hit with a few splatters of diarrhea which also had bits of corn mixed into it, and this pissed him off.

"Oh heck no, fool! Heeeeeeck no, fool!" Black Yoshi exclaimed in both anger and disgust.

"Oh god! My clothes! You disgusting ogre! You got diarrhea all over my clothes!" Bonnie cried out angrily.

"Sorry, Bonnie Donkey! I can't help it! UHHH!" Shrek said as he continued having more diarrhea.

The basement already smelled a bit musty, but thanks to Shrek, he ended up stinking the place up with all his rancid diarrhea. Everyone began coughing and gagging at the horrible smell of Shrek's diarrhea, which was a mixture of rotten eggs, decayed meat, spoiled milk, and cow manure.

"Man, that puts the "stink" in extinction" Sans exclaimed.

"Phew! Smell's like rotten meatballs!" Papyrus gagged.

"Oh god, someone open a window!" Rosalina exclaimed, coughing like crazy.

"There are no windows here" Peach pointed out.

"Whoa dude, that stinks!" Bowser Jr gagged, covering his nose.

"Man, and I thought my Mom's cooking smelled bad. This is even worse" Cody coughed, waving his wizard staff in front of him.

"It smell's like ass in here" Jeffy said with a grunt.

"Sick!" Bonnie exclaimed, covering her mouth with her shirt.

"Jeez Shrek, what did you eat?" Joseph gagged.

"Oh, some cheesecake, cheeseballs, Christmas turkey, and a beef and bean burrito from Taco Bell" Shrek answered as he got off the washing machine and pulled his pants back up.

"Eww, he didn't even wipe! Sick!" Tara exclaimed in disgust.

"Inviting that ogre over here was a big mistake" Monique added, covering her mouth with her shirt.

Shrek turned around to close the washing machine door and peeked inside it to see the biggest amount of diarrhea he had ever expelled piled halfway up to the top of the wash basin inside.

"Wow jeez! That right there, that's a masterpiece if I ever saw one" Shrek mused, pointing inside the washing machine.

"Ewww, Shrek! That's disgusting!" Mario exclaimed, turning green in the face.

"Man fool, that is nasty," Black Yoshi exclaimed in disgust, looking over himself. "That fat smelly ogre got his crap all over me! How am I gonna get it out?".

"Your so gross, Shrek! It's gonna take forever to clean out that washer, thanks to you! And it now stinks like crazy in here!" Monique snapped.

"Aw come on, everybody! Its not that bad," Shrek said, inhaling deeply. "Actually, I think it smells pretty good in here. Don't ya' just love that smell of fresh diarrhea out the butt?".

Everyone in the basement glared at Shrek, then shouted in unison, "NO!".

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it" Shrek grumbled disdainfully, folding his arms.

"UGGH! I CAN'T TAKE THE SMELL ANYMORE!" The Shadow Lioness screamed, then ran for the door.

"NO, DON'T!" SkyRunner yelled, but the female Youtuber was already rushing up the stairs towards the door.

As soon as The Shadow Lioness reached the door and unlocked it, the door swung open and a trio of zombie elves grabbed her and began piling on top of her. She screamed as the zombified elves began biting her all over, which ended up transforming The Shadow Lioness into a zombie as well. Her skin turned green, and her eyes became pitch black with red pupils, then she stood up with a snarl.

"Ugggh! Need to feed!" Zombie Shadow Lioness growled, heading back down the stairs towards the others with an army of zombified elves following behind her.

"Shadow Lioness, no!" SkyRunner cried out in despair at the sight of one of his Youtube friends now zombified.

"That fool! She let those monsters in here!" Bonnie yelled angrily.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tara cried out.

As everyone began to panic, several loud gunshots rang out from the basement door and several zombie elves fell to the floor, then a loud male voice said, "Have no fear, help is here".

Everyone in the basement looked up to see a familiar figure standing near the door wielding two machine guns, wearing a black biker jacket and sunglasses; it was none other than Arnold Schwarzenegger, AKA the Terminator, and coming up behind him were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable in their battle suits.

"No way! Is that the Terminator?" SkyRunner exclaimed in surprise.

The other zombies turned to face Ron, Kim, and the Terminator, then charged at them. The Terminator quickly gunned them all down, leaving only The Shadow Lioness left.

As the Terminator prepared to shoot her, SkyRunner ran up in front of her and yelled, "No! She's our friend! Don't shoot her!".

This proved to be a bad mistake, because The Shadow Lioness suddenly bit SkyRunner on the neck, causing him to change into a zombie. SkyRunner's skin turned green, and his eyes dimmed to black with his pupils turning red.

"Uggh! Soda! Need... soda!" Zombie SkyRunner rasped.

Kim rushed forward and punched the two zombified YouTuber's in the head, knocking them out and sending them tumbling down the stairs where they landed near the dryer next to Mario.

"Sorry guys, but its for your own good" Kim said apologetically.

"Everyone all right?" Ron asked, following Kim down the stairs.

"Yeah, other than the horrid smell and zombie blood splattered all over us, I'd say we're good" Mario answered.

Jeffy smelled some of the zombie blood on his shirt and noticed that it didn't smell like blood, but like cranberry juice.

"Hey daddy, this zombie blood smells like cranberry juice" Jeffy said.

Bowser Jr smelled a small pool of zombie blood from one of the dead elf zombies nearby and said, "Hey, Jeffy's right. Their blood IS cranberry juice".

"I wanna taste it" Jeffy said, licking some of the zombie cranberry juice blood off his shirt.

"Jeffy! Don't do that!" Mario scolded.

"But why, daddy? It tastes really-" Jeffy started, but then suddenly started gagging and shaking like crazy.

"Jeffy, you okay? What's wrong?" Rosalina panicked.

Jeffy stopped shaking, and to everyone's horror, his skin turned green and his eyes changed to the same color as the elf zombies eyes; black with red pupils. Jeffy had been transformed into a zombie, just like SkyRunner, Chef Pepe, and Shadow Lioness.

"Uhhh! Hate... green beans! Want... meat!" Zombie Jeffy growled.

"No! Jeffy!" Rosalina cried in shock.

Ron quickly knocked Zombie Jeffy out cold before he could attack anyone, causing him to crumple to the floor.

"Why did he change? He wasn't bitten" Mario wondered.

"That zombie blood," Peach pointed out. "Jeffy ate some of it. That zombie blood must be cursed".

"Okay, now that's just freaky! Those elf zombies have cranberry juice for blood?" Monique cringed.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like," Kim said, scanning the zombie blood with her Kimmunicator. "The Kimmunicator is registering their blood as cranberry juice, but with other unknown properties in it".

"Those unknown properties must be what transformed Jeffy into a zombie. We better not get any of that cranberry juice in our mouths, or we'll end up like Chef Pepe, The Shadow Lioness, Jeffy, and SkyRunner" Ron advised the others.

"What do we do now?" Bonnie asked.

Just then, the sound of more elf zombies could be heard in the distance, causing everyone to panic.

The Terminator stepped forward and said, "Everyone, more elf zombies are invading the mansion. Come with me if you want to live".

Ron, Kim, and the Terminator lead everyone out of the basement, with the exception of Jeffy, SkyRunner, and Shadow Lioness. Once everyone was out of the basement, Ron pulled the door shut and locked it to prevent the three zombified guests from escaping.

"Kim, what'll we do about those three in the basement? Is there any way of changing them back?" Monique wondered.

"I don't know," Kim answered. "I really hope there is a way, though".

...

...

Meanwhile, the Shadow Reader had finally caught Patrick inside one of the dorm rooms on the first floor just a few halls away, and he was pissed. Shadow had spent the last hour chasing Patrick around the Sorority House, and it had tired him out.

"Okay Patrick, give me those peppermints right now!" Shadow snapped as he cornered Patrick near the corner of the dorm room.

"No! I got them first" Patrick complained, clutching the bowl of peppermints close to him.

"Patrick, those are for everyone, not just you! Now hand them over" Shadow demanded.

Before Patrick could complain, the window to the dorm room shattered and a bunch of zombie elves came charging into the room. catching Shadow and Patrick by surprise.

"What the hell?! What are those things?!" Shadow cried in shock as he whacked a zombie elf with a lamp.

"AAAH! ELF ZOMBIES!" Patrick yelled in terror and took off running towards the door, dropping the peppermints in the process.

The Shadow Reader quickly followed Patrick out of the room and pulled the door shut just as the elf zombies slammed into it. The two of them rushed down the halls and back into the living room where they reunited with the other guests, only to find that they were under attack by more elf zombies. Kim and Ron were engaged in combat against a trio of elf zombies in their battle suits as the other guests fought back with kitchen knives and other items nearby. Bonnie whacked several zombie elves in the head with a golf club, Spongebob used his karate moves, and Squidward bashed several other zombie elves with his clarinet. One of them jumped at Shadow and Patrick, but it was blasted in the head by none other than the Terminator. Patrick and Shadow turned to see him standing near the entrance of the kitchen.

"Zombie elves, you are terminated" The Terminator said.

"No way! Is that that the Terminator?" Shadow exclaimed in surprise.

Just then, Shrek came bursting out of the kitchen with a New York Style cheesecake in his hands and said, "Oh, hey there, Shadow Donkey! I was getting hungry from fighting all these zombie elves, so I thought I'd grab some cheesecake".

"What?! Shrek, how can you think about eating at a time like this?! Look around us!" Shadow yelled, pointing at the action going on in the gaming room.

Shrek glanced at the fighting going on and shrugged.

"I just get hungry a lot, I guess" Shrek answered as Black Yoshi blasted a nearby zombie elf in the head with his revolver.

"Yeah fool! I got that head shot! Twenty points right there!" he grinned, then fired at several more zombie elves coming towards him.

One of them got blasted several times and ended up splattering a large amount of cranberry juice blood all over the place, including all over the Shadow Reader and Patrick, and some of it even got on Shrek's cheesecake.

Shrek gazed down at his cheesecake and said with beaming eyes, "Oooh, cranberry juice covered cheesecake! I'm gonna try a bite!".

"Eww, that's gross, Shrek! Don't do that!" Shadow exclaimed in disgust, but Shrek ignored him and raised a piece of the cheesecake towards his mouth.

Kim quickly turned to see Shrek about to eat the cheesecake piece and reached out her hand towards him, yelling out, "NO SHREK! DON'T EAT THAT, OR YOU'LL-".

"Mmm, so good!" Shrek said as he devoured the cheesecake in one bite.

However, as he swallowed it, his body began convulsing and he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Shrek! You all right?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"Uhh, my stomach! It feels like... UHHH!" Shrek cried out, then started shaking rapidly while foaming from his mouth.

"Uh Shadow, I think Shrek has rabies" Patrick pointed out.

No sooner had he said that, Shrek stopped convulsing and got back slowly on his feet, then raised his head at Shadow and Patrick. His green skin was now a darker green, and his eyes were now pitch black with red pupils; the cranberry juice blood had transformed him into a zombie ogre.

"Uh oh" Shadow exclaimed.

"Uhhhh... cheeeeeeesecaaaaaake! Need... more... cheesecake!" Zombie Shrek rasped, reaching his hands out towards Shadow and Patrick.

"Shrek, what's wrong with you?! Stop it!" Shadow snapped, but Shrek ignored him.

"Uh, should we start running now, Shadow?" Patrick asked stupidly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Shadow snapped, then grabbed Patrick by the wrist and rushed past the zombified ogre.

Zombie Shrek attempted to chase them, but the Terminator knocked him out cold with one punch to the head, causing him to crumple to the floor.

Several more elf zombies came through the windows as Sans blasted two others away with his gaster blasters, but Kim defended him with a burst of bluish white lightening which burst out from the fingertips of her battle suit and struck the elf zombies head on, causing their heads to explode and send large amounts of cranberry juice blood and zombie elf brains made of figgy pudding all over the place.

"Whoa! That suit's got some awesome moves" Sans exclaimed.

"High quality electo-shock arrays," Kim said. "Wade upgraded this suit quite a bit since the last time I used it".

"Say, that's pretty "Kim-Pressive" Sans joked with a smirk.

"Sans, this is no time for puns! We're under attack!" Papyrus snapped, whacking several elf zombies off him with his bone club.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to "Kim-Provise" Sans smirked, then formed a bone barrier in front of the window to block more oncoming zombie elves.

"SANS!" Papyrus said sarcastically and face palmed.

Just then, the front door to the mansion swung open and two familiar figures rushed inside, then slammed the door shut; it was Shego and Dr. Drakken, and they were freaking out.

"What the?! Shego? Drakken? What in the world are you doing here?" Ron exclaimed as he kicked a zombie elf away from him.

"No time to explain! We're all in terrible danger!" Dr. Drakken answered, blasting a nearby zombie with a ray gun.

"Uh, yeah! We can pretty much see that," Ron said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "A bunch of these zombie elves started invading the Sorority House, and Wade said that Krampus is the one leading them".

"Yes, I know that, but its not just us," Shego said. "Krampus is setting a bunch of those zombie elves loose all over Middleton, and they're attacking the citizens and zombifing them. We tried holding them off, but there's too many of them".

"What?! They're attacking the city?!" Kim exclaimed in shock as she blasted another elf zombie with blue lightening from her battle suit.

"No! We gotta go help the citizens" Ron cried out in shock.

"But Ron, we can't leave the guests here alone! They won't stand a chance against these zombies without us" Kim protested.

"You guy's go," Shego offered, then stepped in front of Kim and Ron. "Me and Drakken can take these freaks on".

"I shall remain as well to guard your friends," the Terminator said, stepping up. "The zombies shall not harm your friends as long as I'm here".

"I'll stay as well," Drakken offered. "I've got some new inventions that might work on these zombies".

Kim and Ron glanced at each other, then nodded.

"All right," Kim said. "We'll head into the city to try and stop Krampus while you guys defend the Sorority House".

"Agreed" Shego said, then charged at the zombies with her black mittens glowing green.

"Come on, Kim! Let's go stop Krampus!" Ron said, then rushed out the door with Rufus following behind them.

Once Kim and Ron were outside, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered it.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked.

"Kim, we've got trouble, big trouble," Wade said frantically. "Krampus and his zombie elves are attacking the city of Middleton, and they've already transformed a large majority of the population into zombies".

"I know," Kim replied. "Shego and Drakken just told us that. Have you figured out why Krampus is doing this?".

"No, but if I had to guess, I'd say that he's making an army of zombie servants for purposes I don't know about as of yet," Wade answered. "I sent word to Global Justice, and they're on their way to assist you and Ron, and they're sending two more new recruits to help you guys out".

"Who are these two?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, Global Justice didn't tell me. All I know is that they're on your side" Wade answered.

"That's good to hear," Kim said. "We're heading into Middleton to try and stop Krampus now, so we could definitely use the extra help".

"Is there any info you might have that'll help us save the people who've been turned into zombies? Four of our friends got transformed into zombies too" Ron wondered.

"Yeah, I think I know how to save them. My cloaked spy drones gather some info on the zombified citizens awhile ago and I've concluded that Krampus controlling the zombie elves and the zombified citizens using a set of magic rings on his fingers. If you destroy them, it should break Krampus's control over them and cause all the zombified citizens to return to normal" Wade explained.

"Then that's what we'll do" Ron declared.

"A word of warning though," Wade cautioned. "Krampus isn't like most of the villains you've face before, like Shego, Drakken, Monkey Fist, Warhok, and Warmonga. He's highly skilled in the art of black magic, and he's also very powerful, both physically and magically. It's gonna take everything you've got to take this guy down".

"Our battle suits enhance our physical strength, and my super car has some new prototype weapons in it that might help" Kim inquired.

"Man made weapons like guns, knives, and explosives might not work against Krampus," Wade replied. "I did some research on Krampus, and from what I learned, the only type of weapon that could physically harm him are holy weapons or weapons that have been blessed by the church. Unless you two have any of those, Krampus won't go down easy".

"Uh, we don't have any of those. You know where me and Kim might find a blessed weapon that can defeat Krampus?" Ron asked.

"I'll get on it right away and see what I can find," Wade answered. "Until then, god speed!".

Wade signed off, then Kim, Rufus, and Ron rushed into Kim's modified purple Coupe and sped off towards Middleton City. As they passed other houses, they saw a bunch of elf zombies trying to break in and attack the inhabitants. Several cop cars were parked near a few houses and the officers were firing their guns at a group of elf zombies trying to attack them. As Kim and Ron got further towards the city, they could see a bunch of people who had been bitten and transformed into zombies attacking other people who hadn't been turned yet.

"This is bad, Kim. We gotta find out where Krampus is and stop him" Ron said.

"I know," Kim replied. "But we don't even know where exactly he is".

Just then, Rufus pointed at a large skyscraper where he saw an evil looking sleigh floating at the top, catching Ron and Kim's attention.

"Kim look," Ron pointed. "That must be where Krampus is!".

"Then we'd better get up there and stop him" Kim said, speeding into the city.

"But how? Our battle suits attack systems may not work on Krampus" Ron reminded.

"I know, but we have to at least try and hold him off until Wade finds a way to gain access to a holy weapon that can defeat Krampus" Kim said.

"That could take forever" Ron speculated.

"Not likely, Ron," Kim answered. "Wade's pretty quick at solving problems, so he should have a solution fairly soon".

"I hope so" Ron said, gazing at a bunch of zombified citizens on the streets outside.

As Kim's car rushed by the Bueno Nacho, Ron could see a bunch of zombie elves trashing the place through the window, making his blood boil. Bueno Nacho was his favorite fast food place, and seeing it getting trashed by a bunch of zombified elves really pissed him off, and Rufus looked equally pissed off as well.

"Grrrrr! Those zombie elves better not destroy Bueno Nacho, or their SO gonna get my foot up their zombified rumps!" Ron growled angrily.

"Forget Bueno Nacho! We've got company!" Kim said, bringing the car to a screeching halt next to a red curb.

Blocking the four sided intersection up ahead were an army of zombie elves, all wielding small swords and clubs. A bunch of zombified citizens also stood amongst the crowd of elf zombies, and to Kim's horror, her parents and two brothers were among them as well. Their skin was green and their eyes were pitch black with red pupils.

"No..." Kim said in despair as she stepped out of the Coupe.

"Kim, don't worry about them. If we stop Krampus and destroy those rings he's wearing, they'll returned to normal" Ron assured her.

"I know that," Kim said, glancing at her zombified family in despair. "At least... I hope they turn back to normal".

"I'm sure they will, but for now, we need to get past these zombies and across the intersection. Krampus is on top of the building just across from here" Ron pointed out.

Just across the intersection was the skyscraper where Krampus stood at the very top. The only thing that stood between Ron and Kim were the trio of zombie elves and zombified citizens.

"Okay Ron, here's the plan," Kim said. "We take out all the zombie elves, but leave the zombified citizens unharmed. Afterwards, we'll head across the intersection and into the building to stop Krampus and save the city".

"Sound's like a plan, KP" Ron smirked.

The two of them rushed into the crowd of elf zombies and began taking out as many of them as they could. The high powered lightening bursts from Ron and Kim's battle suits easily killed the zombies in one blow. Some of the zombie elves managed to land a few blows on Kim and Ron, but their battle suits quickly healed their wounds and regenerated. As the two heroes raced through the crowd of zombie elves, they took care not to hit any of the zombified citizens among them, and they also took care to avoid swallowing any cranberry juice zombie elf blood. As for the zombified citizens, Ron and Kim knocked them unconscious with sharp punches to the head, then took out the remaining zombies.

"Looks like that's all of them" Kim said, glancing around for any other zombies that might be nearby.

"Uh, Kim? I think you spoke too soon" Ron replied, pointing behind Kim.

Kim turned around and felt her heart skip a beat when she saw what was there. Standing in the middle of the snowy road way were rows and rows of zombie elves and various zombified citizens all snarling and growling at Kim and Ron.

"Uh oh! There's no way we can take on this many ourselves" Kim exclaimed in shock.

"What are we gonna do, KP?" Ron asked fearfully.

Before Kim could reply, a loud blast erupted from behind the two of them, then a large explosion erupted in the center of the elf zombie hoard and killed dozens of them. Kim and Ron spun around to see Dr. Drakken and all the other guests from the Sorority House standing near the center of the intersection. Each of them held a weapon in their hands, ready to take on the zombie hoard.

"Looks like you could use a hand" Drakken said.

"Guys! Your all here!" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course we are," Spongebob said. "We wouldn't let our two best friends take on a hoard of elf zombies alone".

"We took out all the other zombie elves back at the Sorority House, so we thought we'd come down here to assist you and Kim. The Terminators guarding the Sorority House" Sans added.

"We know its risky, but your our friends, and friends help each other" Papyrus said.

"Well then," Kim grinned. "Let's eliminate those zombie elves and take out Krampus!".

The entire group of sorority girls and the other guests charged into the hoard of zombie elves and began taking out as many as they could. The Shadow Reader blasted several zombies with a shotgun while Patrick proceeded to fart all over them, causing the zombie elves to collapse from the horrible smell.

"Jeez and beets, Patrick! What the hell did you eat that gave you such bad farts?" Shadow exclaimed in disgust.

"Um, some roast beef, some chicken, a pizza..." Patrick replied.

"Oh god, why did I even ask?" Shadow moaned in frustration just as a zombie elf charged at him.

"Shadow, watch out!" Patrick yelled, but Shadow wasn't fast enough.

The zombie elf bit Shadow on the left shoulder, causing him to transform into a zombie in less than a minute. Shadow's skin turned green and his eyes turned black with red pupils, then he turned and glared at Patrick.

"Rrrrrr! Must... eat... pink starfish!" Zombie Shadow Reader rasped.

"Shadow!" Patrick cried out in horror, then took off running.

He rushed and weaved through other zombie elves and zombified citizens until he reached Spongebob, who was standing near a hardware store fending off several elf zombies with his karate moves.

"Patrick! You okay? Where's Shadow?" Spongebob asked his best friend.

"He got turned into a zombie, and he wants to eat me! I don't wanna stay out here anymore; I'm scared" Patrick whined.

"Get ahold of yourself, Patrick" Spongebob urged him, right before being thrown from his feet into the hardware store by several elf zombies.

Spongebob crashed through the window and landed inside the store, now out of Patrick's view, then a trio of elf zombies rushed in after Spongebob through the broken window. Patrick feared for his best friends life as he heard the commotion going on inside the store, such as the elf zombies screeching and snarling and Spongebob yelling at them.

"Get out of there, Spongebob!" Patrick pleaded.

As if on cue, Patrick suddenly heard the sound of a gas powered chainsaw being revved up, then Spongebob burst out of the hardware store with a chainsaw in his hands. He landed on his feet and began slicing and dicing as many elf zombies as he could.

"Take that, and this! And this, and that, and this, and that" Spongebob cried out as he cut down every elf zombie in his path.

As soon as Spongebob took down all the elf zombies, he raised the chainsaw high above his head and yelled, "RRRRRRRGH! I AM SPONGEBOB, DESTROYER OF EVIL!".

"Take it easy, Spongebob. The zombies are all dead" Patrick said sarcastically.

Spongebob lowered the chainsaw, switched it off, then said, "I knew that all along, Patrick".

The two of them gazed at the remains of the zombie elves, which were all in a big messy heap thanks to Spongebob. However, they noticed something odd as they looked a bit closer. The internal organs of the elf zombies were made of various candy, such as twizzlers, chocolate, bubble gum, and other sweets. There was also an enormous amount of cranberry juice all over the place, and it stained the snow bright red. Patrick noticed one of the elf zombies hearts was made of bubblegum and rushed over to it with a drooling mouth, but was stopped short when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Rrrrr! Pink... flesh!" a voice rasped behind Patrick.

Patrick turned to see the zombified Shadow Reader standing behind him, looking hungry.

"YIPE! Shadow Zombie!" Patrick yelled in fright, pulling away from Zombie Shadow's grip.

"Oh no! Patrick, run!" Spongebob cried out, then took off running beside Patrick down the street, dropping the chainsaw in the process.

However, the Zombie Shadow Reader was hot on their tail, looking more eager to eat than ever.

"Spongebob, he won't stop chasing us. What do we do?" Patrick panted.

Spongebob looked to his left and saw a bakery, and then an idea popped into his head as he saw a tray of mini blueberry muffins in a display case in the window.

"Quick Patrick, inside the bakery! I've got an idea" Spongebob panted, running up towards the bakery window.

"What idea, Spongebob?" Patrick asked, stopping beside Spongebob.

Spongebob pointed to the blueberry muffins in the window and said, "That's the Shadow Reader's one weakness! We need to feed him one of those mini blueberry muffins to stop him".

Spongebob then smashed the window open with a nearby brick and grabbed one of the mini blueberry muffins off the tray, then turned around to face the zombified Shadow Reader, who was now only a few feet away from Patrick and Spongebob with an open mouth.

"Quick Spongebob, do it" Patrick yelled.

"Take this" Spongebob cried, throwing the blueberry muffin at the Shadow Reader which landing his mouth.

The Shadow Reader skidded to a stop and his black eyes widened in shock as he swallowed the muffin in one gulp, then he gazed down at his stomach which began growling and rumbling.

"AAARGH! Blueberry muffins! My... only... weakness!" Zombie Shadow Reader rasped, then let out an enormous fart.

Seconds later, he blasted a huge load of explosive beefy diarrhea in his pants which blow a hole right them and sprayed all over the road, then he collapsed to the ground and continued having more diarrhea.

"Sorry Shadow, but its for your own good" Spongebob said apologetically.

"You think he'll be alright, Spongebob?" Patrick asked as he watched Shadow continuing to spray diarrhea all over the road.

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine, except for having bad diarrhea," Spongebob replied, turning around. "We'd better regroup with the others".

"Agreed" Patrick nodded, then the two set off to find their other friends.

...

...

Kim and Ron entered the large office building with their friends following in behind them. After a long, grueling fight, they had all managed to eliminate every elf zombie outside the building and knocked out the zombified citizens following them.

"All right, Krampus is at the top of the building. If we defeat him and destroy those rings he's wearing, all the people who were zombified should revert back to their normal selves" Kim announced to the group.

"But Kim, only holy weapons can harm Krampus. Remember what Wade said?" Ron reminded.

As if on cue, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped.

Kim pulled it out and asked, "What have you got, Wade?".

"Kim, I was just contacted by someone who said that they have the means to defeat Krampus. All you and Ron need to do is hold him off until help arrives" Wade explained.

"Who was this person who contacted you?" Kim asked curiously.

"I don't know, actually," Wade said, scratching his head. "This person was using a voice changer, so I couldn't make out who it was. Whoever it is should be on our side, though".

"Well then, we'd better get to the top and hope this mystery person arrives soon," Kim replied, then signed off. "All right, let's get to the top of the building, stop Krampus and save Christmas!".

Everyone shouted in agreement and followed Kim and Ron to the elevator.

"Uh oh, Kim," Ron pointed at the inside of the elevator as it opened up. "The elevators too small to fit all of us, and this building has 110 floors. How will we get everyone up to the top with us?".

"I can help with that" Sans offered.

"Um, how exactly?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"My special teleportation abilities," Sans replied. "I can get up all up to the top of this building in a heartbeat".

"Sans, why didn't you just do that before?" Papyrus asked.

"You never asked" Sans smirked.

"Oh brother" Papyrus muttered with a face palm and everyone also shared the same reaction.

"Guys, there's no need to pout. Let's just get to the top of the building and stop Krampus once and for all," Kim said, then glanced at Sans. "Sans, can you transport all of us?".

"Yeah, no problem" Sans said.

His left eye then flashed blue and yellow, and the entire group vanished from the lobby, including Kim and Ron. They then re-materialized behind a large AC unit on top of the massive skyscraper.

"Well, here we are" Sans announced.

"Look's like we've reached the top" Ron said, noticing how high up they all were.

"Where's Krampus?" Rosalina wondered.

Kim peeked out from behind the AC unit and looked around for any sign of Krampus, and then spotted him standing near the edge of the skyscraper with his hands raised up over the building with six rings on his fingers glowing bright red. His white wool coat dangled just above his hooved feet.

"There he is; Gruss Von Krumpus himself," Kim said softly to Ron. "Those rings must be the ones Wade was telling me about, the ones Krampus is using to control the zombies".

"Then let's destroy them," Ron replied. "We do that, and all the zombified citizens should revert back to normal".

"What about us?" Mario asked.

"You guys stay hidden behind here, just to be safe. Me and Ron will take care of Krampus" Kim replied.

"Oh, I don't think so," Shego said, stepping up. "Drew here got us all into this mess, so it's only natural that me and him assist you as well".

"What? Drakken is behind this? What are you saying, Shego?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Wait! Uh, she doesn't know what she's saying" Drakken stammered.

"Can it, Drakken! It was your stupid idea to perform that stupid little summoning ritual outside the Sorority House to try and summon Santa Claus, and thanks to you, Krampus showed up and started wreaking havoc all over the city and the Sorority House" Shego snapped.

Everyone suddenly glared at Dr. Drakken upon hearing this, and Drakken simply smiled nervously, clearly knowing that he had just been busted.

"Drakken, is this true? Did you bring Krampus here?" Kim demanded, glaring at Dr. Drakken with her arms folded.

"I... uh...," Drakken stammered, but then gave up trying to hide the truth and let it all out. "Okay, okay! I admit it! I performed a summoning ritual outside the Sorority House earlier to try and summon Santa Claus to make this the best Christmas ever, but I must have made... umm... a slight error reading the ritual instructions as you can clearly see...".

"WHAT?! Are you serious, Drakken?! YOU summoned Krampus here?!" Ron yelled angrily.

"Ron! Not so loud!" Kim snapped, pulling Ron back behind the unit.

However, she spoke too soon, because Krampus suddenly raised his head up and slowly turned around to see who was shouting.

"Who dares to disturb me?!" Krampus growled, turning his head left and right.

"Great, now he knows that someones up here" Shego grumbled.

"He was bound to find out sooner or later," Ron said, getting back up. "It's time we face him!".

As soon as Krampus turned his head the other way, Ron jumped out from behind the AC unit and unleashed a volley of red lightening combined with his Mystical Monkey Powers right at the evil beast. The attack caught Krampus off guard and blasted him clear off the roof of the skyscraper.

"Yeah, that's the power of the Mystical Monkey, goat man!" Ron taunted while doing a kung fu stance.

"No way! He knocked Krampus clean off the roof" Shego exclaimed.

Everyone came out from behind the AC unit as soon as they saw that Krampus was gone, completely shocked at how easy it had been for Ron to take Krampus out in just one blow.

"Wow Sans, that guy must really have a lot of determination to be that strong" Papyrus exclaimed.

"I gotta admit, that was impressive" Bonnie commented.

"So do you think every zombified citizen is back to normal?" Rosalina wondered.

"I don't know. I hope so" Mario answered, wondering how Jeffy was doing back in the Sorority House basement with Shrek, SkyRunner, and Shadow Lioness.

Just then the wind began blowing violently, and Sans pointed ahead.

"Uh guys, I don't think we're out of the woods yet" he said, frowning.

Everyone turned around and saw something that made their hearts drop. Krampus had emerged from below on his demonic sled and stepped back onto the skyscraper looking pissed.

"You foolish humans! Did you think a blast of lightening would be enough to stop me?" Krampus growled.

"Nah, I pretty much guessed that move was too easy" Ron taunted, taking a defense stance; Kim did the same.

"You'll regret ever coming against me, human! And so will your friends," Krampus hissed, raising one of his hands. "My zombie hoards have already turned most of the citizens into one of them, and soon, you shall join them as well".

"Not if we stop you first" Shego yelled, raising her fists which now glowed green with fiery plasma.

Krampus simply grinned, then summoned a double bladed ice sword in his hand which had jagged edged blades on them.

"It's foolish to come against me, Shego. I possess abilities far beyond your own, and I can assure you that your no match for me" the Christmas demon sneered.

"Yeah yeah!" Shego snapped, then unleashed a barrage of green fire at Krampus.

This proved to be ineffective as Krampus simply formed an ice shield by spinning his sword in front of him and blocked the attack. Kim rushed in along with Ron and attempted to land blows on Krampus, but he cast a shield spell and knocked them back. Drakken drew out his ray gun, charged it to full power and blasted Krampus on the side of his head, blasting a large chunk of his flesh away. To Drakken's surprise however, Krampus didn't even react to it, even though some of the bone and muscle had been exposed from the blast. However, this appeared to have pissed him off, because he turned towards Drakken with an angry glare.

"You think that's good enough to stop me, Drew Lipsky?! Your pathetic man made weapons can't kill me!" Krampus snapped, then his wound regenerated as if it weren't there at all.

"Grrr! That's Dr. Drakken to you, you over sized pus bucket!" Drakken snapped, not obliged to here his real name being used.

"You dare to mock me?! You'll regret that" Krampus growled, charging at Drakken with his double bladed sword raised.

"Forget it, goat boy!" Shego snapped, blasting Krampus backwards and onto his side with her plasma attacks.

Seeing that Krampus was on the ground, Kim got back up and rushed towards him in an attempt to destroy the rings on his fingers. Just as she reached him however, Krampus surprise attacked her with his sword, striking her hard across the chest so hard that it drew blood. Kim screamed painfully from the blow, but Krampus wasn't done with her yet. He got back up and buck kicked her with his hooves, sending Kim flying backward into a large AC turbine shaft where she sank to the ground and lay still.

"KIM!" Ron yelled, quickly getting back on his feet.

"Oh, your SO gonna pay for that one, goat boy! No one gets to bash Kimmie around but me!" Shego yelled, then rushed at Krampus.

"Meddlesome bitch!" Krampus growled, then kicked her in the chest and sent her slamming into the AC unit.

"Sans, we've gotta do something to help those three" Papyrus pleaded.

"Your right, Pap. Looks like they need our help" Sans said as he saw Krampus approaching Kim.

Ron quickly rushed towards Krampus, enraged at the monster for hurting his girlfriend, but stopped as Krampus spun around holding Kim by the neck in one hand and a white and black 19th century style handgun in his other hand.

"Stop where you are, boy," Krampus snarled, then pressed the gun at Kim's head. "Take one more step, and she dies!".

Kim's wound had been healed by her battle suits regeneration ability, but she had been greatly weakened by Krampus's blows, so she wasn't able to fight back so easily.

"No! Let her go!" Ron pleaded.

"I don't think so, Stoppable," Krampus snarled. "You and this meddlesome girl have been more trouble to me than its worth. You've wiped out a good number of my undead elven servants, and now your attempting to ruin my plans by attacking me for my rings. I won't let that go unpunished, not by a long shot. As soon as I'm done with you and your other pathetic friends, I shall return to the Nether Realm with this girl as my prize. She'll make an excellent subject for my new excruciatingly painful torture experiments I've been meaning to try out, and who knows, maybe I'll make her my personal little "plaything" for some of my other servants in the Nether World. They've just been dying for some sexual relief, if you know what I mean, and I think this girl would be the perfect subject for such an honor if I do say so myself".

Everyone gasped at the mention of Krampus making Kim a personal toy for his servants. They all had a pretty good idea of what that meant, and it made them all feel sick.

"Oh god, what have I unleashed?" Drakken said in a regretful tone.

As for Ron, he felt his rage beginning to boil at the thought of Kim being dragged back into Krampus's realm to be tortured and violated like some plaything. There was no way he'd let that happen, not on his life. At that moment, Ron felt his Mystical Monkey Powers stir within him, beckoning him to take down Krampus once and for all.

"Kim's not going anywhere, you sick minded goat man! If you think I'm gonna let you have her, you've got something else coming, Krampus!" Ron hissed, clenching his fists.

"Oh, is that so, Stoppable? And how do you plan to do that?" Krampus demanded in a mocking tone of voice.

"Simple," Ron said, entering a kung fu stance. "Three little words: Mystical Monkey Powers!".

Before Krampus could even react, Ron charged at him with the speed of an arrow and struck Krampus with a force so powerful that it sent him flying off the skyscraper along with Ron, causing him to drop Kim back on the roof in the process along with his pistol. With the speed and strength of a falling meteor, Ron pushed Krampus nearly a hundred feet down into the asphalt road with a force so strong and powerful that it formed a crater in the Earth and caused the ground to quake. Ron was unhurt thanks to his Mystical Monkey Powers, yet Krampus had been greatly weakened by the fall and had lost one of his horns, but even this wouldn't be enough to actually kill him. Krampus attempted to get back up, but Ron grabbed him by both his hooves and began bashed his whole body against the ground, filled with rage over Krampus's threats to harm Kim.

"Your gonna pay for threatening my girlfriend and for zombifing my friends, Krampus! I may not be able to kill you without a holy weapon, but that doesn't mean I can't thrash you around!" Ron yelled, throwing the massive beast into a nearby building.

"Ugh, this can't be! How did he get so strong?!" Krampus growled weakly as he tried getting back up.

Ron sped at Krampus at lightening speed and landed blow after blow on his ugly face, then he reached up and snapped his other horn clean off his head and used it as a bat to whack him on the chest, causing some of his ribs to break in the process. Krampus tried to regenerate his wounds using his black magic, but Ron was too fast for him. Because his Mystical Monkey Powers had awakened, Ron was now much faster and stronger than the average human being, and even Krampus couldn't match this kind of speed despite being so powerful himself. Ron finally ended his assault on Krampus by impaling the horn into his gut, soaking his white coat with blood and making him roar in agony.

"How's it feel, Krampus?! You like that?! That's for all the people you zombified! And this," Ron lifted his foot and stomped on the horn, causing it to jam deeper into Krampus's gut, causing the beast to scream even louder. "THAT'S for threatening my girlfriend, you ugly son of a bitch!".

Ron then stepped back as Krampus weakly raised his hands up and grabbed the horn impaled in his gut, attempting to lift it out, then Ron saw the rings on his fingers.

"Oh, and I almost forgot" Ron sneered, then he reached out and grabbed Krampus's horn.

He yanked it out of his wound and whacked his hands hard onto the ground with his enhance Monkey Power strength, then he stomped on both of Krampus's hands which caused his bones to break and the rings to shatter into fragments.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Krampus roared, ignoring the pain from his broken hands and stab wound.

"I just saved Christmas, that's what" Ron grinned.

All around Middleton, the remaining zombie elves burst into flames and crumbled to ash, and the people who had been bitten and zombified returned to their original selves. Back in the Sorority House basement, SkyRunner, The Shadow Lioness, Jeffy, Shrek, and Chef Pepe all returned to normal as well. Chef Pepe had been wondering around the shed when he changed back, wondering how he got there. Shrek awoke on the floor in the kitchen, confused as to why he had suddenly blacked and, and the two YouTubers in the basement questioned each other as to where everyone else had gone. Jeffy just continued to act like an idiot like he usually did, and as for the Shadow Reader, he awoke on the side of the road in a large puddle of his own diarrhea.

"Jeez and beets! What the hell happened? And why... BLEH! Why I'm I covered in diarrhea?! Just where is everyone?" Shadow wondered.

Back at the crater, Krampus just lay back against the asphalt and began laughing insanely.

"What's so funny, Krampus?" Ron snapped.

"Do you honestly think that destroying my rings and freeing all the zombified citizens is gonna stop me, Ron? If that's what you think, then your more foolish than I could have ever imagined" Krampus hissed.

"What are you implying?" Ron demanded.

Krampus sat up, then said, "I had originally planned to make those zombies my servants in the Nether Realm, but since my plans for that have been ruined, you've forced me to use my last resort!".

Krampus's wounds then began rapidly healing as he climbed back onto his feet, then summoned his demonic sleigh which held something under it. To Ron's horror, it looked an atomic bomb!

"No! Is that what I think it is?!" Ron gasped in horror.

"Oh, its more than what you think," Krampus sneered. "This bad boy here is what I call the "Black Christmas" bomb; took me several years to mine enough material to construct it. Once its timer hits zero in ten minutes, it'll detonate with the force of over fifteen Hiroshima bombs and infect every human and animal within radius with a deadly virus I created known as "Eternal Darkness". Once they're all infected, they'll undergo a hideous transformation and become various monsters like me".

Ron was shocked at what Krampus was planning, but he still tried to remain calm.

"They'll still fight back, no matter what monsters you make of them!" Ron countered with hints of fear in his voice.

"Oh, that's what you think," Krampus grinned. "But did I also forget to mention that all their memories they had as humans will be completely gone as well? They'll know nothing of their past lives. All that they were, all that they knew will be gone for good. They'll only know one thing and one thing alone, and that's to serve me and only me! How do you think I got such a big army of zombie elves? Its because I kidnapped then from the North Pole and transformed them into zombies using black magic and by infecting them with the Eternal Darkness virus! I originally planned to use it on the North Pole against Santa and his pathetic elves, but since this city's proven to be more trouble than its worth, I'll just use it here. Best enjoy whatever memories you have for now, because in the next ten minutes, you and everyone else within this city and beyond will become my loyal monster servants for all eternity!".

Ron was beyond horrified by what he just heard. He had already known by this point that Krampus was a sick minded beast and a psycho, but Ron had no idea that Krampus was this twisted. The idea of being transformed into some monstrous beast by a genetically engineered virus was not only horrifying, but also disgusting. There was no way Ron was going to let this happen, not on his watch, yet he wasn't sure how taking out Krampus would be possible without a holy weapon. While Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers allowed him to easily stand up to Krampus in a fight, that alone wouldn't be enough to finish him, but he'd still have to at least try and keep Krampus at bay and try to deactivate the bomb until help arrived.

Sucking up his courage, Ron said, "Sorry Krampus, but becoming a servant to the demon of Christmas isn't my style, so I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to stop you! If you think I'm gonna let you destroy the city and mutate everyone into monsters with some nasty bio-weapon, your out of your mind".

"You fool! You may be stronger and more powerful with Mystical Monkey Powers, but even with that, you can't destroy me," Krampus hissed. "You WILL fail, Stoppable! I've already started the timer on the viral atomic bomb, and in ten minutes, you and those other fools are history!".

A loud klaxon blared from the large bomb attached to Krampus's sleigh, then a digital timer with green numbers on the side began counting down from ten. Krampus then sent the sleigh soaring back up to the top of the office building where the others were, then he summoned a new double bladed ice sword and charged at Ron.

"Bring it on, goat man!" Ron yelled, then tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers and cast a ball of blue fire at Krampus, burning one of his sword blades away.

"Can't beat fire, Krampus!" Ron taunted.

"Pathetic fool! You think fire is enough to hinder me?!" Krampus growled, then blew a gust of frosty air onto his sword, regenerating the melted blade.

"Who cares? As long as I'm still able to beat your furry hide, I'll try anything" Ron smirked.

Enraged by Ron's mockery, Krampus cast a blizzard spell at him in an attempt to freeze him solid, but Ron raised his battle suits shield and blocked the icy beam from hitting him. Ron then released a high powered burst of red lightening from his battle suit, striking Krampus directly and stunning him for several seconds, allowing Ron to kick Krampus backward into a nearby fuel truck. He slammed into the truck so hard, it spliced a hole in the metal tank and caused a large amount of plane fuel to spill all over Krampus. As soon as Ron saw the gas spilling out, he knew what to do and charged up another volt of red lightening.

"You know something, Krampus? I always wanted to end a good fight with a bang!" Ron taunted, then blasted the fuel truck with the strongest blast of red lightening he had ever discharged.

As soon as the volts of lightening hit the fuel leaking out, it instantly caught fire and spread to the tank.

"Oh shit!" Krampus cursed, right before the entire fuel truck exploded with a force so powerful, it caused the ground to quake across several blocks.

Ron quickly raised his energy shield right as the fiery shock wave hit him, sending him flying far across the road as a huge mushroom cloud erupted into the sky like an atomic bomb. Ron landed in a large patch of snow which broke his fall as the area around the explosion caught fire and quickly spread over several small buildings. Ron felt dizzy from the shock wave as he stumbled onto his feet, then gazed at the burning fuel truck, hoping that had been enough to eliminate Krampus.

"Did that stop him?" Ron wondered as he watched for any movement near the remains of the fuel truck.

However, a large goat like figure could be seen rushing out of the fire, completely engulfed in flames, yet still alive; it was Krampus. His clothing and most of his skin and fur had burned away, revealing a charred, walking skeleton. Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even after taking the full blow of a fuel truck explosion, Krampus was still alive, only now he looked like a nightmarish version of the ghost rider since he was nothing but a walking skeleton covered in flames.

"Foolish boy! You can't kill me that way!" Krampus roared as he charged at Ron, moving much faster now.

Ron attempted to raise his battle suits shield, but Krampus was too fast for him this time since most of his weight had burned away in the explosion. Before Ron could raise his shield, Krampus struck him hard in the chest with a burning hoof and sent Ron slamming into a nearby brick wall, burning a small hole in his battle suit in the process. The blow had left Ron stunned as Krampus summoned an icy breeze which extinguished the flames on his body, allowing him to slowly regenerate.

"Ugh, I'm not... giving up!" Ron panted, struggling to get back up.

Once Krampus fully regenrated however, he stumped on Ron's back with his hoof and summoned his vintage revolver, then aimed it at Ron's head.

"Its over, Stoppable! Without a holy weapon, I'll never be defeated by your hands," Krampus growled. "I was originally going to allow you to live as my servant once the Black Christmas bomb detonated and transformed everyone in this city into monster servants, but you've proven to be far too much trouble, and I can't allow someone like you to stand in my way. And as for your pathetic girlfriend, Kim Possible, I'll enjoy torturing her mind, body, and soul for all eternity once your dead and gone! And once I'm done transforming everyone in this city with my viral bomb, I'll have my new servants construct more of them and move on from state to state, repeating the same thing until I've conquered this entire planet and made it all mine, but you won't be alive to witness it".

Krampus clicked the shutter on his gun and prepared to fire, but was suddenly hit with a massive force that blasted him off to the side and into the snow. Ron raised his head and saw two guys standing nearby, each carrying an RPG launcher, machine gun, hand gun, and a belt with several hand grenades on them; it was none other than Hobbs and Shaw. And standing behind them were all of Ron's friends, including Kim.

"Look's like you could use some help, Ron" Kim smiled as she approached Ron and helped him back up.

"Kim! Am I glad to see you! How did you guys get back down here so fast?" Ron asked.

"Sans teleported us down here, and those two guys over there that just saved you from Krampus are Hobbs and Shaw. They're the ones that Global Justice sent down here, and they're their newest members. Hobbs is the one who fired that RPG" Kim answered.

Ron glanced over at the big, buff bald guy approached Krampus and saw him slipping on a pair of brass knuckles which had crosses carved into them.

"I take it that's Hobbs?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, that's him" Kim nodded.

As Krampus attempted to get back up, he glared at Hobbs and growled, "Who the hell are you?!".

"I'm what you'd call a nice can of whoop ass!" Hobbs smirked, then struck Krampus across the jaw with his brass knuckles, causing him to yell in pain.

"AAH! That burns" Krampus screeched, grabbing his jaw.

"Oh yeah, that! Did I forget to mention that these brass knuckles are blessed by the church? That's probably why your mouths burning like a piece of coal" Hobbs taunted.

"Argh! Your gonna pay for this!" Krampus growled, then raised his hand high in the air and chanted a spell.

Behind Hobbs and the others, an enormous pentagram appeared over the whole intersection, and out of it came an army of zombie elves.

"Uh, Hobbs? We got company!" Shaw said, raising his machine gun at the elf zombies.

"Attack, my loyal servants! Show them no mercy!" Krampus commanded.

The elf zombies all screeched loudly and charged at the group.

"Shoot! They're coming right at us!" Monique cursed.

"Shego, do something!" Drakken whined, cowering behind everyone.

"There's too many of them, Drew! I can't take them all on at once" Shego snapped.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sans smirked, then stepped in front of Shego with his eye sockets now dark. "These guys are gonna have a bad time!".

Sans then summoned two gaster blasters and began rapidly firing at the trio of elf zombies in front of everyone. Shaw then opened fire on the zombies while Hobbs began pounding Krampus like a punching bag. Shego joined in and began hurling green plasma balls at Krampus and the other elf zombies as Spongebob used his karate moves to defend himself and Squidward from oncoming attacks.

As everyone fought on, Ron glanced up at the skyscraper where Krampus's viral bomb was and turned towards Kim.

"Kim, we gotta get back up onto that skyscraper. Krampus planted a large atomic virus bomb up there that'll end up destroying the city and transforming everyone into monster servants of his once its timer hits zero" Ron explained.

"I know," Kim replied. "I saw the sleigh land on top of the building with the bomb once I recovered up there. Rufus is trying to open the control box to defuse it".

"Then we have to get back up there and try to deactivate the bomb before it goes off. If that bomb explodes, it'll level the entire city to the ground and transform every survivor into monsters" Ron answered frantically.

"Then we'd better have Sans teleport us back up to the top of the skyscraper right away" Kim said, turning to look for Sans, who was currently holding off a trio of elf zombies with his gaster blasters.

"Yo, Sans! We need to get back up onto the top of the skyscraper like now! Can you send me and Kim up there?" Ron yelled over the action.

Sans glanced over at Ron, then winked at him. In less than a second, Kim and Ron found themselves on top of the skyscraper once again, and right in front of Krampus's sleigh where the large viral A-bomb now sat inside it instead of under it. On top of the bomb stood Rufus, who was trying to pry open the bombs fuse box with a nail file.

"I don't think that's gonna work, Rufus. Let me and Kim give it a go" Ron offered, then reached up and grabbed the small panel on the bombs fuse box.

He quickly ripped it off in one yank and tossed it aside, then peered inside the bomb to see a bunch of different colored wires inside it.

"Oh no! Which one do we cut, Kim? There's so many of them?" Ron wondered worriedly.

Kim glanced inside the fuse box and glanced at all of the wires inside the bomb, not knowing which one to rip out. There were so many of them that it was hard to figure out which one was the main wire that would defuse the bomb.

"This doesn't look good, Ron. I can't seem to figure out which wire is the correct one. There's just too many of them" Kim said fearfully.

"Then just rip them all out at once" Ron suggested.

"Not a good idea," Kim shook her head. "If we pull out the wrong wire, it might set off the bomb".

"Then what'll we do, Kim? The timers down to less than four minutes" Ron asked, now starting to panic.

"I... I don't know!" Kim stammered fearfully.

Ron glanced at the bombs timer, which now read "3:31", and counting down. He considered maybe taking a chance at ripping out a random wire with hopes that lady luck might be on his side, but if he guessed wrong, the whole city and all its citizens would pay the price. Kim also had the same idea, but quickly decided against it.

"Kim... we have to do something. We can't just let this thing go off, or we're all done for" Ron pleaded to Kim.

"I... I don't think we can, Ron. Not without risking the chance of ripping out the wrong wire" Kim said, her voice filled with fear.

For the first time in her life, she felt completely hopeless. She was Kim Possible, and she had always said that anything was possible for a Possible, but at this point, Kim really began to doubt that for the first time in her life.

"Then... what... what do we do?" Ron stammered.

"I... don't think we can do anything, Ron" Kim replied, now feeling tears forming in her eyes as the timer reach one minute and started flashing yellow.

"But if we don't... we'll all become monsters, and Krampus told me that when that happens, we'll lose our humanity and become nothing more than mindless puppets to Krampus, just like the zombie elves. Our memories and everything that made us human will be gone. Is that what you really want, Kim?" Ron asked.

"N-no, but I... I don't know what else to do, Ron!" Kim stammered, now on the verge of a break down.

The timer reached fifty seconds and now began flashing red with a warning alarm going off every half second that counted down. Ron knew at this point that it didn't matter any longer. Weather or not they let the bomb go off, or tried to deactivate it, they were still plain dead anyway. If there was some small chance that ripping out one of the wires would deactivate the bomb, Ron would rather die trying to save the city, rather than just allow the timer to hit zero and end up being transformed into some mindless monster for the rest of his life. Ron took a deep breath and reached his hand out towards the fuse box to pull out a random wire, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Stoppable-San" the male voice called out.

Ron, Rufus, and Kim turned their attention towards the source of the voice, and saw the astro form of Sensei from the Yamanouchi Ninja School in Japan standing near a large spire.

"Sensei?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"There isn't time to explain, my friends," Sensei replied. "You must listen carefully to my words if you wish to save Middleton".

"You know how to deactivate the bomb?" Kim asked, feeling her hopes raising.

"Indeed, but it is Stoppable-San who must deactivate the bomb," Sensei nodded, then turned to Ron. "Stoppable-San, you must tap into your Mystical Monkey Powers again and use your senses to find the right wire inside the bomb. Trust in your senses and your Mystical Monkey Powers, and you will triumph over Krampus and his evil plans".

Before Ron or Kim could respond, the astro form of Sensei vanished, leaving the three heroes alone again.

"Great! Now what?" Kim muttered, glancing at the bomb timer, now reading thirty seconds.

"Don't worry, I got this" Ron said, gazing at the wires inside the bomb.

He shut his eyes and tapped into his Mystical Monkey Powers and focused his mind on the bomb. Through his senses, Ron saw the structural shape and internal works of the bomb and instantly knew what wire to pull out, but it was buried deep in the other wires which would make it hard to reach.

"I found it, Kim. There's a large purple wire buried under these other wires that'll disable the whole bomb if I pull it out, but it'll take me a few seconds to get my hand through them to reach it" Ron explained, reaching his hand out and sticking it into the large fuse box.

"Well, you better hurry, Ron. There's only twenty seconds left" Kim pointed out as the timer began letting out a warning klaxon with each second counting down.

"Uh oh" Rufus said, starting to panic.

"Shoot! I gotta hurry, or we're all gonna be growing horns out of our heads" Ron cursed as he frantically worked his hands through the jumble of wires to reach the main wire.

Tapping into his Mystical Monkey Powers again, Ron could sense the wire was near, and he reached in for it as hard as he could. Once Ron felt the wire in his grasp, he quickly ripped it clean out of the fuse box, causing the timer to shut off right on two seconds; the bomb had been disabled. Rufus began jumping up and down on the defused bomb, cheering with joy.

"Ron, you did it! The bomb's been deactivated!" Kim cried out joyously, embracing Ron.

"Looks like Krampus won't be getting his servants after all" Ron smirked, embracing Kim.

Their joyous moment was short lived as a beam of ice suddenly slammed into Ron, sending him flying backwards into an AC unit, so hard that it almost knocked him out. Kim and Rufus turned to see a very angry Krampus standing on the edge of the skyscraper, wielding an ice staff.

"You think this is over, you fools?! You may have disabled my viral A-Bomb, but I'll still be taking your heads as compensation!" Krampus bellowed, preparing to cast another spell.

"Lay your hands off them, Gruss Von Krampus!" a male voice boomed from above.

Kim and Rufus gazed up into the night sky and saw someone headed towards the Skyscraper. It was none other than Santa Claus himself, and following close behind him were Jack Frost, Sandy the Sandman, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, and riding in Santa's sleigh was EB, the Easter Bunny.

"YOU!" Krampus roared in anger and cast a dark spell that fired razor sharp icicle spikes from his staff right at Santa.

"No you don't" Jack Frost yelled, using his own ice staff to form a shield around Santa's sleigh, blocking the icicle razors.

"Tooth, go help Ron Stoppable! Me, Sandy, and EB will deal with Krampus" Santa commanded.

"I'm on it" Toothiana replied, quickly flying down towards Ron, who still lay on the ground near the AC unit after taking a huge blow from Krampus.

"Who are they?" Rufus asked Kim.

"Its Santa Claus, and the guardians! They must have found out what Krampus was up to and came down here to assist us" Kim answered, gazing at the guardians in awe.

As Ron struggled to get back on his feet, he felt someone grabbing him by the shoulders and helping him up onto his feet. Ron was still dazed by the impact, so he couldn't make out who the person was since his vision was blurry, so he assumed it was Kim who was helping him.

"Uhh, Kim? Is that you?" Ron asked as he shook his head.

"Easy now," Toothiana soothed. "You took quite a blow there from hitting that AC unit.

"Huh? You not Kim? Who are you?" Ron asked in confusion as he gazed at Toothiana, who resembled a humming bird.

"A friend," Toothiana replied. "I'm the guardian of memories, Toothiana. Me and the other guardians came here to help you and your friends stop Krampus once and for all".

Ron glanced over at Krampus, who was attempting to blast Santa's sleigh out of the sky with his dark magic staff, but Sandy struck Krampus right in the chest with his magic whip and sent him tumbling off the roof.

"But he can't be killed, not without a holy weapon," Ron inquired. "I hit that monster with everything I had, and even tried blowing him up with a fuel truck, but even that didn't stop him".

"I know," Toothiana replied. "But killing him isn't what we have in mind".

"What?! Toothiana, Krampus tried to destroy the whole city, mutate everyone into monsters, and even threatened to use Kim as a lab rat for his disgusting torture experiments! He's too dangerous to be left alive" Ron protested.

"Trust me, Ron, me and the other guardians know what Krampus is capable of. We've had to face him almost every Christmas to protect the children and other people from him, but killing isn't the way of the guardians" Toothiana replied.

"Might I ask how we stop Krampus then?" Kim asked, approaching Ron and Toothiana.

"Santa has a special spell that will return Krampus to the Nether Realm and seal him in there forever so that he can never return to cause anymore harm. We'll have to weaken him enough so he can't fight back, then Santa will cast the spell and seal Krampus away forever" Toothiana explained.

"Then that's what we'll do," Ron declared. "But how do we get down from this building a faster way?".

"I got ya' covered there, guys" a voice said from behind the three of them.

They turned to see Sans the skeleton standing nearby.

"Ah, Sans! He can get us down from here" Kim replied.

"Santa told me that you guys might need a hand, so I'll have you all back down there in a jif" Sans smirked, then teleported them all back down to the surface in the blink of an eye.

Once they were back down on the ground, Ron, Kim, Rufus, and Toothiana saw the other guardians engaged in battle against Krampus while all the guests from the Sorority House assisted them. Among them were the now un-zombified YouTubers, The Shadow Reader, Shadow Lioness, and SkyRunner SG-1. Shrek, Chef Pepe, and Jeffy were also there as well.

"Looks like destroying those rings broke Krampus's spell over our other friends" Ron said, relieved to see his friends back to normal again.

"There's no more zombie elves either. Those rings must have been controlling them, and now that they've been destroyed, they're all dead" Kim replied, noticing no zombie elves anywhere within her sight.

"Then taking Krampus down shouldn't be so hard now" Toothiana said as she saw Hobbs and Shaw pounding Krampus around with brass knuckles.

"Then let's finish him for good!" Ron declared.

Kim and Ron charged into the fray as the guardians fought to weaken Krampus. Shrek blasted Krampus in the face with a huge fart, causing him to stumble back in disgust from the horrid odor. As Krampus attempted to regain himself, SkyRunner struck him hard across the chest with a gas powered brush cutter, causing a large shower of blood to cover the snow around him. His wounds slowly regenerated, but Krampus was becoming visibly weaker with every blow he took. Krampus tried desperately to defend himself using his black magic spells, but he was greatly outnumbered and outmatched, and most of his power was now gone since Ron had destroyed his magic rings.

"Heads up, mate!" EB yelled, throwing his wooden boomerangs at Krampus's head.

Krampus attempted to block them, but got hit hard on the forehead with one of them, causing him to become slightly dizzy. Sandy formed a slingshot with his magic sand and fired a large rock at Krampus, hitting him right on the nose and causing it to break.

"Arrrgh! You!" Krampus hissed angrily, grabbing his nose.

"Looks like you need to chill out, Krampus" Jack Frost taunted as he froze Krampus's feet to the snowy asphalt with his staff.

Krampus attempted to pull himself free, but the ice was too strong and held him down. He was also too weak at this point to cast black magic, so Krampus's strength alone wasn't enough to help him escape. Santa, Toothiana, EB, Sandy, and Jack Frost soon surrounded Krampus as he repeatedly tried to escapem and so did Ron, Kim, and everyone else.

"You think this is over, you pathetic fools? You know I can't die by any means of physical violence, and once my wounds heal, you'll all regret it!" Krampus snarled.

"Who ever said anything about killing you, Krampus? That's not how we guardians handle threats like you" Santa replied, with a smirk.

"What are you implying?" Krampus growled.

"What he means is that we're not gonna kill you, mate. Instead, we're sending you back from where you came from, and you won't be coming back" EB answered.

"What?!" Krampus snapped as Santa retrieved a large golden spell book from inside his coat and opened it up.

"You've caused this whole world a lot of trouble every Christmas, and its time we put an end to it once and for all" Santa declared.

As soon as Krampus saw the golden spell book, his eyes widened in horror as he realized what it was.

"N-no! Is that what I think it is?" Krampus gasped in horror.

"Indeed, it is, mate," EB nodded. "The Sacred Spell book of the Guardians. It contains all the spells needed to eliminate threats like you".

Santa began chanting, "In the name of the guardians, I command thy forces of evil to return from which they cometh! Man in the Moon, grant us your light and eliminate thy great evil before us, Gruss Von Krampus!".

Thunder crackled from above in the sky as a large gold pentagram appeared around Krampus and shrank around him, trapping him inside. Santa continued his spell as the other guardians urged everyone else to join in as well.

"Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, lend us your power and forever banish this being born from the darkness into the Nether Realm where they shall remain for all eternity! Beast return from which you come!" everyone chanted in unison.

The pentagram glowed brightly as Krampus yelled, "NOOO! YOU FOOLS HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME! I'LL FIND A WAY BACK, AND YOU'LL ALL PAY!".

Soon, Krampus was dragged underground and the pentagram then vanished; Krampus had finally been defeated, and everyone cheered in triumph.

"We did it! We finally defeated Krampus!" Rosalina cheered, embracing Mario.

"Looks like Christmas is saved" Squidward said with a small smile.

"Does that mean I can eat candy now?" Patrick asked Shadow.

"Uh, maybe just a little" The Shadow Reader muttered.

"Krampus is terminated" The Terminator said.

As everyone celebrated their victory over Krampus, a fleet of Global Justice helicopters suddenly arrived from above and landed nearby. Several Global Justice troops exited the choppers, including the head of Global Justice, Dr. Betty Director, and out of one of the other choppers came Wade.

"Hey, Wade's here" Ron pointed out.

"They must have come to help us out, but it looks like they're a little late" Kim said as Betty, Wade, and the other GJ troops headed towards them.

"Hey Kim, Global Justice heard my call and brought me over here with the troops to assist you, but it looks like you all handled everything" Wade greeted, looking around and finding no sign of Krampus or the zombie elves.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Kim asked Dr. Director.

"Well, we were busy trying to contain multiple zombie outbreaks across several areas of the globe, including Europe and Asia. It seems that Middleton wasn't Krampus's only target" Dr. Director replied.

"Whoa! Are you saying that Krampus had a bunch of his elf zombies attacking other parts of the world?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes, and there were lots of them," Dr. Director replied. "We lost a lot of troops to those zombies, and we might of been overrun completely if the zombies elves hadn't suddenly gone up in flames".

"You actually have Ron to thank for that," Kim said, nudging Ron. "He destroyed a set of rings on Krampus's fingers that were apparently the source of his power, and the life energy of those zombie elves. With them destroyed, Krampus's control over the zombies and the zombified people were broken".

Dr. Director and the other troops looked over at Ron in surprise, who said, "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but with the help of my Mystical Monkey Powers, I managed to free every zombified person from his control".

"If that's the case, then Global Justice is forever in your debt," Dr. Director said. "You saved me, my troops, and the rest of the world from a very terrible threat. If it hadn't been for you, we all might have been zombified and enslaved under Krampus's spell. You truly are a hero, Ron Stoppable".

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Kim and all of our friends helped too, and so did the guardians" Ron said, glancing over at his friends and the guardians.

"He's got a point there, Miss Director," EB said with a wink. "Me and my other guardian friends helped to seal Krampus back into the Nether Realm for good".

"Wait? Are you the Easter Bunny?" Dr. Director asked in surprise.

"Right'o, Miss Director," EB replied. "And these here are my other mates, Santa, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, Sandy the Sandman, and Jack Frost the ice guardian".

"We're honored to meet the leader of Global Justice, and proud to have protected you from danger" Santa greeted.

"That's what we guardians do" Toothiana said with a smile.

"Well now, this is quite an honor," Dr. Director said, glancing at all five guardians. "I only heard about your from legends, but never thought that you all truly existed until now. Would you consider joining Global Justice?".

"Sorry mate," EB replied, shaking his head. "That does seem like quite an honor, but we each have our own purposes, and we can't just abandon them. Plus, who'd hide all the eggs on Easter without me?".

"EB speaks the truth," Santa said. "Our duty is to protect and watch over the children of this world, and to protect it from dangerous threats like Krampus and other supernatural threats. Also, who would deliver the toys on Christmas without me at the North Pole?".

"The children wouldn't receive coins for their baby teeth without me" Toothiana added.

"Winter needs me to provide fresh snow every year, and Sandy's always there at night to turn nightmares into sweet dreams. Who'd take our place if we joined Global Justice?" Jack Frost implied.

"They all have a point there, Director," Kim said. "Easter and Christmas need Santa, Jack Frost, and the Easter Bunny, and Toothiana and Sandy have their own duties. I think its best if they stick with that instead".

"Understandable," Dr. Director nodded, glancing back at the guardians. "Still, all of Middleton and the rest of the world are in your debt for ridding us of a terrible threat. If any of you ever consider joining Global Justice, I'll gladly accept you in with open arms".

"Your offer is most appreciated, Dr. Director, but we guardians have our places, so I think we'll stick with that" Toothiana replied.

Just then, the Middleton clock tower struck midnight and began chiming, catching everyone's attention.

"Well now, it seems my hour has arrived," Santa announced, summoning his red sleigh with Rudolph the red nosed reindeer leading the way. "I'd best get to delivering all the Christmas gifts, so I'd better be off now! Merry Christmas!".

"I'd best be going too," Jack Frost said, following Santa to his sleigh. "He'll need me in order to bring down Christmas snow".

Santa then mounted his sleigh and Jack Frost climbed in beside, then they zoomed off into the sky with the sleigh bells jingling. Once the two guardians vanished, snow began falling from above in the form of glimmering snowflakes.

"Isn't this lovely, Mario?" Rosalina smiled, hugging Mario.

"Yeah, it really is. Talk about a nice happy ending" Mario replied as Jeffy and his friends began making snow angels in the snow.

"Hey Jr, check this out" Jeffy said as he starting flapping his arms and legs wildly in the snow.

"I can do that too" Bowser Jr declared.

"Hey Shadow, can me and Spongebob make snow angels too?" Patrick asked.

"Whatever Patrick" Shadow muttered.

"YAY! Hey Spongebob, lets make snow angels!" Patrick cried happily, jumping into the snow.

"Right behind you, Patrick," Spongebob said, then glanced at Squidward. "Wanna do snow angels too, Squidward?".

"I'd rather not" Squidward said, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself" Spongebob said, jumping into the snow beside Patrick.

As some of the other guests jumped into the snow, Dr. Director and Wade glanced over at Shego and Dr. Drakken.

"I take it that you guys helped to save Christmas as well?" Dr. Director asked them.

"Yeah, it wasn't like we had much of a choice, thanks to Drakken here" Shego replied, glaring over at Dr. Drakken.

"Drakken? What did he do this time? Don't tell me he's doing villain work again" Dr. Director questioned firmly.

"Uh, well... you see..." Drakken began nervously, but Kim cut in.

"Dr. Drakken was apparently the one responsible for summoning Krampus here in the first place" she said, glaring at Drakken.

Dr. Director, the remaining guardians, and all of the Global Justice troops then looked over at Drakken with angry expressions.

"WHAT?!" EB and Toothiana gasped in shock, while Sandy the Sandman only made a shocked face.

"Is this true? Did you summon Krampus here?" Dr. Director demanded, now sounding angry.

"It wasn't intentional, I swear," Dr. Drakken pleaded. "I was intending to summon Santa as a surprise to Kim and her friends, but something obviously went wrong and Krampus showed up instead".

"Not buying it" Wade said in disbelief.

"You really expect us to believe that, mate? Santa told me a lot about you, and he knows you have a huge rep for causing trouble" EB questioned with his arms folded.

"I have to agree with EB on this, Dr. Drakken. I too find that hard to believe" Dr. Director said.

"So do I" Wade added.

"He's telling the truth, Dr. Director. Drakken confessed earlier and Shego also told us as well" Ron admitted.

Dr. Director still glared at Drakken, who looked as nervous as can be.

"Its the truth, I assure you" Drakken insisted.

"Just to let you know, I had nothing to do with the summoning of Krampus. I told him that it was a stupid idea, but of course, he never listens to me" Shego grumbled.

Dr. Director and the GJ troops said nothing for a full minute, not knowing how to solve this problem. Drakken seemed sincere, yet his years of past villainy made him a bit hard to trust, even though he had helped save the world from the Lowardians several years ago.

"I honestly don't know what to believe here, but since you and Shego helped Kim and the Guardians stop Krampus, and because its Christmas, I'll let it slide once. But should something like this happen again, you will both be held accountable for it" Dr. Director finally said.

"Oh, trust me," Shego replied, glaring over at Drakken. "It won't happen again".

"Good," Dr. Director nodded, then turned to Kim and Ron. "I guess we'd all best be off now. Again, I can't thank you all enough for stopping Krampus. Had it not been for you, we'd probably all be monsters".

"We'll always be around to help out, mate," EB winked. "But for now, we'd best get back to our own homes".

EB tapped the ground with his foot, and a magic tunnel appeared in the road, then the large rabbit jumped inside and beckoned Sandy and Toothiana to follow him.

"Well, we best get going," Toothiana waved as she flew towards the hole with Sandy floating in behind her. "Merry Christmas!".

And with that, the other two guardians flew into the hole and the tunnel vanished. Soon, Global Justice departed into their choppers with Dr. Director leading the way, then they all took off into the night sky. Once Global Justice and the Guardians were gone, Kim and Ron gazed at all the Sorority Girls and the guests playing in the snow, then at Drakken and Shego standing under a street lamp; everything was much more peaceful now.

"Looks like Christmas turned out good after all, didn't it?" Ron said, putting his arm around Kim.

"Yes, it really did," Kim replied, putting her arm around Ron as well. "I'll admit that the whole Krampus thing wasn't what I was expecting, but I'm glad we were able to save Middleton and the rest of the world with your help. You were the one who defused the bomb with your mystical monkey powers".

"Yeah, it was," Ron smirked. "Cause nothing stops Ron Stoppable".

"Oh Ron" Kim laughed, then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

SkyRunner SG-1 and Shadow Lioness lay next to each other in the snow, chatting about the future of their Youtube channels while Shego and Drakken stood under a nearby street lamp which had a small green vine with red berries dangling down from it; it was a Mistletoe.

"Ooh Shego, look," Drakken pointed. "Its a Mistletoe, and were standing under it! You know what that means".

Shego quickly held her hand out in front of him, which glowed green, then said, "Don't even THINK about it, Drew! If you think I'm gonna-".

"Shego look! It's another super comet!" Drakken pointed up above him.

"What? I don't see-" Shego started, but was cut short when Drakken suddenly pulled Shego into a lip locking kiss, catching her completely off guard.

Drakken kissed Shego full on the lips for a full minute before pulling back and saying, "Christmas fools, Shego!".

Shego glared at Drakken and raised her fists, now glowing bright green.

"Oh, you are SO dead for that one, Drew!" Shego growled.

"Now now, Shego! It was just a Christmas prank, and its the rule of the Mistletoe! No hard feelings, right?" Drakken smiled nervously, stepping backwards a bit.

Shego responded by throwing a plasma ball right at Drakkens crotch, catching him by surprise.

"YEOW! My precious chestnuts!" Drakken cried out, grabbing his smoking balls while running off like a cowardly chicken.

"Come back here, lover boy! I'm gonna roast your balls for that trick of yours!" Shego yelled, chasing after Drakken.

"Oh come on, Shego! It was just a Christmas kiss!" Drakken whined.

Rufus laughed as he watched Shego chase Drakken all over the place, and so did Ron and Kim.

"Well, I guess we can say this turned out to be a happy ending" Ron said.

"Yeah, it did," Kim nodded. "And next years gonna be even better".

As the two heroes watched everyone having fun in the fresh snow, they both agreed that this had indeed been a happy ending for this year, and who knew what the new year would bring for all of them. But if there was one thing for sure, it was that Kim would always be there to save the world, for being just a basic average girl. As Ron pulled Kim into another lip locking kiss, the astro form of Sensei stood far behind them, smiling.

"Well done, Stoppable-San. You've proven yourself to be a true warrior once again" Sensei said as he gazed at Kim and Ron from afar, then vanished into the night.


End file.
